Nunca más solos
by Yani-ko
Summary: Hola, me llamo Scarlett. Soy huérfana, vi morir a mis padres cuando solo tenía 3 años, no sé quien los mató, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero jure venganza. Nunca nadie me quiso adoptar, por lo que mis compañeros se reían de mi. Cundo cumplí 18 años conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial, y me independice.Ahora tengo 19 años. Y justo cuando creí que mi vida era un infierno, lo conocí...
1. Chapter 1

¡Ni-Hao!-Hola en Chino- Este es mi primer fic-como muchos sabréis.- sólo espero que os guste, y que me haya salido gracioso, que es lo que quería.

Aclaraciones

-Romance/humor, pero también tiene algo de tragedia, no lo puse porque creo que no me centraré mucho en esa parte.

-De momento sólo hay un personaje mío, quizás haga más, lo estoy pensando.

-Se nota mucho en el *summary* pero os aviso, no va a haber ningún contenido Spoiler (Como mucho algún personaje que todavía no conociste)

-Entre asteriscos -*hola* ha pensado hola XD Entre guiones-Estoy loca- He aclarado/confirmado que estoy loca.

_**-¡AVISO! Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Sólo me pertenece la historia, y los personajes que creé.**_

_Llevó mucho tiempo queriendo hacer un fan-fic de Hetalia, sin embargo, no sabía cómo empezarlo. Me inspiré en un fic llamado Let me go, right now…-Está en castellano, no en inglés-_

¡Lo siento! No sé poner Links, el fic está en una página que se llama wattpad.

Ahora mi fic, espero que os guste.

*****************Lágrimas dulces, sobre recuerdos salados*********************

Era una tarde de invierno. Hacía mucho frío y un viento terrible, eran cerca de las doce de la noche, no le preste demasiada atención a la hora. Paseaba cerca de una playa, dejando caer jóvenes lágrimas sobre viejos recuerdos. De pronto vi a un chico muy cerca del mar, con el temporal que hacía era muy peligroso estar a menos de dos metros del mar, y él lo único que hacía era internarse cada vez más.

Al verlo, fui rápidamente cerca del chico, no sé nadar pero el agua todavía no cubría demasiado, por otra parte pensé:

-*Después de todo, si me ahogo nadie lo llorará, y no le temo a la muerte*-Pensaba mientras me acercaba rápidamente al chico.

No intenté hablar con él, sabía que no serviría de nada, simplemente le agarré del brazo, y salté hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas,-que desgraciadamente son pocas-para alejarme lo más lejos posible de las olas.

Cómo es lógico el chico, en un principio, se asustó, y luego se enfureció. En cuanto se pudo reincorporar, empezó a chillarme. Entre tanto yo me senté de rodillas, aceptando la riña.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre acercarte sigilosamente por detrás de mí, y tirarme de repente al suelo! ¡Idiota!-

Cómo me parecía lógico que me gritase, no le dije nada fuera de tono.

-¡El idiota eres tú! ¿Intentabas suicidarte? ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Yo te salvé la vida, AGRADÉCEMELO!-

Bueno, a mí no me parece que le dijese nada fuera de tono, o que no debiese.

Él me miró durante un tiempo con cara de perplejidad, pronto, susurró unas palabras, que casi se traga el mar, pero salvé en mis recuerdos.

-¿¡Cómo que salvarme!? Paseaba cerca de la playa y se me cayó un tomate al mar, no esperaras que abandone a un pobre tomate a su suerte en él mar.

Ante esta respuesta me quedé con cara de WTF? Y se me debió de notar, pues el rectificó-Un poco-

-De acuerdo, quizá estuviese haciendo una tonte…

-¿Quizá?-Le corte, el pareció tragarse unas cuantas palabras.

-Tienes lágrimas en los ojos-Continúo-Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte en tu problema…

En ese momento, sonreí inconscientemente, mis lágrimas dejaron de brotar, ya no estaba sola.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Romano, Italia del Sur si lo prefieres ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Scarlett.

-Bien, Scarlett, mañana ven a la cinco de la tarde a este mismo lugar, y me cuentas que te ocurre.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-No soy amable, estoy en deuda contigo… supongo-Esto último lo dijo en susurro, aunque fui capaz de oírlo, simplemente lo ignoré.- Por otra parte, mis ``amigos´´ se reirán de mi si les cuento que te he dejado llorando. Uno que yo me sé me dirá *¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a una ``mujer indefensa´´ sola llorando? Así no se trata a una dama.* Y me dará la paliza, miro por mí.

-Vale…-Dije alargando mucho esa palabra- Iré. De todos modos tengo que irme ya, hasta mañana.-Esto último lo dije mientras me alejaba corriendo, y me fui corriendo… ¿Adivináis por qué?

¡Exacto! Me dejé el fuego de la cocina encendido.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que os haya gustado, sé que estoy empezando, y, por tanto no soy muy buena, quiero que por favor me digáis todos los fallos que he tenido, o como podría mejorar, simplemente criticad-sin insultar claro XD-En cualquier caso creo ¡CREO! Que subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de unas horas.

Por si alguien no entendió el título: Lágrimas dulces son las lágrimas de Scarlett-evidentemente-sobre recuerdos salados, me refería a los recuerdos por los que lloraba, utilicé ``salados´´ por el mar. Quizás no tiene mucho sentido…

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Záijián!-Adiós en Chino-

PD: Que os diga alguna palabra en chino, no significa que piense que los animes son chinos, o que los chinos y los japoneses son lo mismo, quien leyera mi perfil sabe que mi ``otakismo´´ hacia la cultura oriental comenzó por china, es sólo por eso.-¡Y por eso me encanta China-aru!


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevos amigos

Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Os quiero avisar de una cosa, no sé qué pasó con este documento, pero no me deja escribir al final,-Maldito World- por lo que, os diré lo que os quería decir en esta parte, y lo que pueda ser contenido spoiler, en el encabezado del capi 3-Lo siento muchísimo- En fin, espero que os esté gustando mucho esta historia, de momento he tenido un comentario positivo-para mí que estoy empezando es genial- Como no sé si le molestaría o no que le mencioné no lo mencionaré, ella ya sabe quién es.

**_Aviso: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._**

-Avisaré eso siempre- En fin, ahí va el capi 2, espero no haber tardado en subirlo, y que os haga más gracia que el anterior porque este es un poco más largo, pero nada, poco-Ironía modo ``ON´´-

******************************Nuevos ``Amigos´´********************************

Hola, me llamo Scarlett, como ya sabréis y tengo 19 años. Mi apellido real no lo sé, ya que soy huérfana y, después de ver morir a mis padres, sólo recordaba mi nombre, y esto fue gracias a que, antes de que la asesinaran mi madre me dijo:

-¡Scarlett huye! Vive, vive feliz, haz lo que realmente quieras hacer, pero huye rápidamente, a ti te queda mucha vida. Tu padre y yo te queremos mucho Scarlett…

En ese momento ella murió, no recuerdo como era, y no tengo fotos, pero seguro era una maravillosa persona. Eso ya ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía hoy recuerdo claramente esas dulces últimas palabras.

Os diré un poco como soy.

No soy demasiado alta, realmente, soy bastante baja, mido 1´72. Mi piel es muy clara.

Mi cabello es rojo, fino, y me llega hasta la cintura, normalmente lo llevo suelto, sólo me lo sujeto cuando voy a hacer ejercicio o cuando hace mucho viento, pues si no me lo sujetase me vendría todo el pelo hacia el rostro, y eso verdaderamente me molesta.

Mis ojos son una mezcla entre azul, verde y miel, depende como me dé la luz, los tengo de un color diferente.

Tengo un pequeño lunar justo debajo del ojo derecho.

No me gusta maquillarme, no soy para nada como una chica normal, hay quien me llama marimacho, yo simplemente hago oídos sordos, y esa soy yo, Scarlett.

Fui a la hora dicha, al lugar indicado. Allí me estaba esperando el chico que conocí ayer, Romano/Italia del Sur. Aunque dijo que miraba por él, y no por mí yo seguía pensando que era muy amable.

-*¡Oh no! Llego tarde, espero que no se enfade*-Me dije mientras corría para llegar lo antes posible.

-Has llegado tarde ¡Konya-ro!-Me dijo Romano según me vió. Yo estaba exhausta, apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas algo flexionadas, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando.

-Pobre mujer, es toda una dama, y está exhausta por tu culpa, Romano-Dijo una voz que no pude distinguir en absoluto.

En ese momento, abrí los ojos, pero apenas si me pude mover para mirar a la persona que dijo esas palabras. De pronto, justo debajo de mi cara, apareció una mano, que me ayudó a reincorporarme, todavía tenía una mano en el pecho-No estoy echa para correr, y desde mi casa a la playa hay un largo trecho.-

-Pobrecita, es muy hermosa y así de cansada.-No sabía quién era, pero hablaba con una voz que denotaba autosuficiencia, mejor dicho, egocentrismo. En cualquier caso, lo miraba con recelo, no muy convencida. Era un joven alto y esbelto, con el cabello un poco por debajo de la barbilla, de color difícil de definir, digamos rubio oscuro.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó alguien con una voz tan sumamente infantil, que pensé que era un niño pequeño, pero me equivocaba, el que me lo preguntó era un chico alto y esbelto, de mas o menos mi altura, con el cabello castaño y con un rulo-por llamarlo de alguna manera- extraño. Tenía una cara que no sabía si estaba preocupado, o despreocupado…

-Estoy bien, tranquilo sólo estoy un poco cansada.-Dije con una gran sonrisa para que no se preocupase, y de paso lo aproveché como excusa para que el ¿rubio? me soltase la mano.-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Quiénes sois?

-Este rubio idiota-Dijo Romano señalando al rubio-es Francis, o Francia como lo prefieras llamar. Y el-Dijo señalando al castaño- es mi hermano Venecciano, o Italia del Norte, como prefieras.

-Yo vine al saber que una dama estaba en apuros.-Dijo Francis cogiendo de nuevo mi mano, y besándola.

-¡Qué no soy una damisela en apuros!-Dije apartando mi mano rápidamente.

-Ya veo, con qué te haces la difícil ¿eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa, que no me gustó nada.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no se hace la difícil, te ha dado calabazas ¡Konya-ro!

-Yo vine porque Onii-chan me prometió pasta si lo ayudaba.-

-Ya…*Vaya familia, uno buscando un tomate ¡Un tomate! En el mar, y el otro haciendo lo que sea por pasta. Increíble*-

-En fin, ¿Ya estamos todos? ¿Falta alguien?-Pregunté.

-Si los demás no pudieron venir-Dijo Romano.

-Romano, ¡Esto ya parece una conferencia! ¿Pretendías hacerlo público?-Le grité.

-Se lo conté a mi hermano para que me ayudara, es muy bueno con los sentimiento de las chicas, entonces se enteró Francis, que como te dije me dio la paliza…

-No te di la paliza-Le cortó-te dije que no hiciste lo correcto-

-Si ¡Durante dos horas sin exagerar! En fin, no sé cómo se acabaron enterando todos, pero no pudieron venir, ya vendrán.

Yo me di una palmada en la frente.

-De cualquier modo,-Continúo Romano- sígueme hasta mi apartamento. Este era sólo un punto de encuentro, si me contases aquí lo que pasaba todos se enterarían, y no quiero eso.

-Que considerado-Dije irónicamente.

Lo seguí hasta su apartamento, y entramos al salón.

Distribución del salón:

Según entrabas a la izquierda había un sofá de cuatro plazas rojo como un tomate y al lado, con una ligera inclinación hacia el sofá, un sillón con un forro blanco, como no, con mi llares de dibujitos pequeños de tomates. A la derecha, se veía un TV de unas 42 pulgadas-Me quedé impresionada al verla- y con algo de inclinación hacia la TV un sillón exactamente igual al anterior.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Por qué a mí?

¡Ni-Hao! Espero que os guste mucho, mucho esta historia. Este capítulo os lo escribí hoy, porque esto iba a ser también del 2, pero como el Word no me dejó escribir más-no sé por qué-os lo doy como Capi 3.

Lo que quería decir del capi 3:

1-Lo que os quería decir en el último fic, pero no os dije por el pequeño contenido spoiler era que, hace poco, fui al Carrefour, hay a veces hechas allí incluso habitaciones enteras. Bueno, pues fue de ahí de donde saqué la idea de los sillones, blanco con dibujos de tomates. Y la tele, había una de 42 pulgadas que estaba de oferta, y que decía -¡Llévese la TV más grande a mitad de precio!- Y de ahí saqué la tele.

2-Romano no es rico, pero tiene dinero, ya veréis porque.

**_-¡Aviso! Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos._**

Siento no poder haberme despedido en el capi 2, es que no sé que le pasó al Word, que no me dejaba escribir abajo.

Para diferenciar mejor, una oración entre dos barras es para aclarar ejemplo: /Estoy loca/ He aclarado que estoy loca ¿Ok?

En fin, al fic

¿Por qué a mí?

Todos nos sentamos.

En el sillón de la derecha se sentó Venecciano, en el sofá, en la primera plaza empezando por la derecha, Romano a continuación Francis y luego yo. No me sentía demasiado cómoda a su lado, que se le va a hacer.

-En fin, ya puedes contarnos porque llorabas, haremos lo que podamos-Dijo Romano

-Ariga…-Le iba a dar las gracias, pero Francis me cortó.

-Tranquila señorita, no tienes por qué darlas, nunca dejaría sola a una dama que sufre.

No dije nada, lo ignoré y le conté todo:

-La razón por la que lloraba era que ayer era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, y mi cumpleaños.

-¡¿La muerte de tus padres?!-Exclamó Romano con un leve tono de pregunta.

-¿Ve~?-``Dijo´´ Italia

-¿Estás bien?-Incluso Francis pareció preocuparse, y le cambió el semblante a una abatido.

-Pero tranquilos, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo…-Dije al ver la cara de preocupación de todos.

-¡No hace falta que te hagas la fuerte por nosotros!-Dijo Francis mientras aprovechaba para abrazarme.

-Ya me parecía raro que te hubieras preocupado, y hubieras dejado atrás tu vena perver.-Dije mientras le alejaba de mí, forcejeando con él con mi mano derecha-la más fuerte-en su frente, intentando que se alejase de mí. Hasta que por fin cedió.

-Sí que estoy preocupado, corazón-

-¡No lo parece!

-Realmente te envidio…-Dijo Romano en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Nii-Chan?-Se preocupó Venecciano.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Pregunté igual de preocupada.

-No, nada-Dijo Romano enrojecido.

-No diría nada lógico para variar, dejadlo-Dijo Francis.

-Mira quien habla.-Dije dirigiéndome a Francis-Romano, ¿Estás bien?

-¡He dicho que sí, no me pasa nada!-Exclamó Romano ya desesperado. Esto lo único que hizo fue aumentar mis sospechas.

-*¿Qué le pasará? Estoy muy preocupada ¿Dijo que me envidiaba? Me pareció escuchar eso*-Pensé.*Digo, ¡No! No estoy preocupada, es solo curiosidad, eso sí*-Pensé mientras me ponía roja.

-¡Scarlett-Chan! Estás roja ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupado Venecciano.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Tienes fiebre?-Dijo Francis mientras me ponía una mano en la frente-¡Estás ardiendo!-Sería mejor que volvieses a casa, y te acostases.-

-No, estoy bien, es un pequeño resfriado. Se me pasará. *Qué raro, hoy me desperté bien, pero siento como me arden las mejillas.*

-No seas cabezota-Dijo Romano levantándose del sofá de repente.-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el pervertido.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-Preguntó un irritado Francis.

-Lo que eres.-Contestó Romano. De repente estornudé-De todos modos, será mejor no discutir ahora.-Entonces salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde habrá ido? –Pregunté.

-Quien sabe es solo un mal educado.-Contestó Francis. Estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando apareció Romano con una manta, unas pastillas y un vaso de agua. Llevaba tantas cosas que casi se le cae todo, yo fui a ayudarle.

-Siéntate ¡Konya-ro!-Lo dijo tan firmemente, que me senté sin casi darme cuenta- Si traigo todo esto es para que no te muevas.-

Me acomodó la manta, y me acercó las pastillas y el agua. Ante esta acción por su parte, me puse más roja-Si es que podía-

-¡Arigato!-Le dije muy agradecida, con mi mejor sonrisa.

-E-está bien, no es…nada

Me disponía a meterme la pastilla en la boca cuando…

-Amor-Dijo Francis cogiéndome la mano en la que tenía la pastilla.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho que pudiéses llamarme así!?

-Puedes decir eso, pero tus ojos te delatan-En ese momento me dieron unas ganas tremendas de darle un puñetazo.-En fin, estas mala, no puedes tragarte eso tu sola. Una costumbre Francesa es que un chico le dé a una chica muy enferma la pastilla en la boca. /Se inventó la costumbre para poder besarme/

-Primero: Esa costumbre te la acabas de inventar. Segundo: No te besaré ni en tus sueños Tercero: Entre que lo explicaste todo me tragué la pastilla.

A Francis se le quedó cara de WTF?

-¿Cuándo lo…?-Preguntó un muy sorprendido Francis

-Te lo he dicho, mientras te inventabas la costumbre. Una costumbre Francesa debe de ser cortejar embarazosamente y sin resultados-Le contesté cortantemente. A Romano se le escapó una risa /Fusososososo/

-¿Tú de que te ríes?-Preguntó un Francis histérico.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah-Gritó Venecciano mientras se acercaba a mí muy rápido y me abrazaba temblando.- Francis-Nii-chan me da miedo

-De que te dieron calabazas de nuevo.-Dijo Romano ignorando por completo a Venecciano.

-Maldito-Susurró Francis, por suerte la pelea acabó ahí porque Romano no lo escuchó.

Venecciano seguía temblando. Me daba tanta pena y me recordaba tanto al hermanito que siempre quise tener que lo abracé. El enseguida dejó de temblar.

De repente Francis y Romano le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Venecciano.

Venecciano volvió a temblar, y me abrazó más fuertemente posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo también lo abracé más fuerte.

*¿Mi hermanito habría sido como el, si hubiese tenido la suerte de llegar a nacer?*-Una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro.-*Me vengaré de él que mató a mis padres. Nii-chan, todavía estabas en el vientre de Uka-san, cuando te mataron ¿Habrías sido un hombre de provecho? ¿Un miedoso como Venecciano? No lo sé, pero seguro que habrías sido buena persona.*

-Scarlett-Susurró Romano.

-¿Ve~?- ``Dijo´´ Venecciano reincorporándose. /En el suelo, claro/

-¿Estás bien, cielo?-Preguntó exagerando /hasta límites insospechados/ Francis.

-Estoy bien tranquilos, no me pasa nada- No sé si mi voz sonó creíble en aquel momento, pero no quería que se preocupasen.- ¡Y no me llames así!

Continuamos hablando de todo /meno de mi problema, claro/ Francis y Romano discutieron unas veces más, y reímos mucho. No sé como, al final quedamos en vernos mañana de nuevo, a mí me pareció bien ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones en el trabajo por ser navidad.

¡Hasta aquí el Capi de hoy!

Encontré esa letra y me encantó, utilizaré esa fuente para los títulos y para despedirme.

Espero que os gustase este capi, y hasta el próximo!

¡Záijián! ¡Sayo!


	4. Chapter 4 Cuando todos estamos juntos

¡Ni-Hao! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Espero que muy muy muy muy muy bien. Felices fiestas en general. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien en noche buena.

Bueno, ya a habido 2 personas, que me han dicho que utilizaba mal los guiones, y es que no se poner los largos que me ponéis de ejemplo, los únicos que encuentro son el que utilizo (-) y el bajo(_), no encuentro mas. Las comillas tampoco las sabía poner, pero ya las encontré /muchas gracias por avisarme/ y lo de pensar, también lo he puesto ahora con las comillas. /Si encontráis algún pensamiento con comillas, que me parece que no puse, pero bueno, los puse sin querer por costumbre/ Lo del texto centrado es por que no me daba cuenta que de tenerlo en Word, al pasarlo aqui, cambiaba el formato del texto. Lo siento mucho por etos fallos, voy a intentar mejorarlos, y lo siento por no responder antes, me que no me acordaba./Soy una cabeza hueca perdón/

En cuanto a la pregunta de si Scarlett es una Mary Sue, debo responder que no. Mas que mi Alter Ego, es exactamente como yo, y si parece que es perfecta, debo cambiarlo pero mucho mucho mucho mucho... Muchas gracias por los reviews, me ayudan mucho, si encuentro el guión bueno lo utilizaré, de momento no sé ponerlo los siento mucho, en fin, gracias una vez mas.

**_AVISO: Los personajes de Hetalia nio me pertenecen /U.U/_**

Sin mas ni mas, el fic:

Cuando nos juntamos…

Como no sabría ir a la casa de Romano, /Gracias a mi gran sentido de la orientación/ decidimos quedar en la playa.

Para que no tuviesen que volver a esperar por mí, salí a las cuatro y media de casa, sabiendo que no quedamos hasta las cinco, y que de mi casa a la playa hay diez minutos de camino, pero no quería que me volviesen a reprochar el que llegara tarde, así que decidí llegar pronto.

Me puse una típica chaqueta china, sin mangas y unas mangas a la altura del codo, que me escondían toda la mano. La chaqueta era de color rojo, con los botone en dorado hacia la izquierda y con una única pequeña rosa lila, justo encima de los botones. Me llegaba un por debajo de la cintura. Y las mangas negras.

Y un pantalón negro, que me llegaba hasta los gemelos. A la altura de los gemelos, había una tira de color dorado, y justo encima una rosa lila.

Cuando llegué a la playa /Como me esperaba/ no había ningún rostro conocido, sólo había un chico, no muy alto, rubio y de ojos jade, aunque lo que más resaltaban eran sus enorme cejas, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para criticar?

Cómo no vi ninguna cara conocida, me senté en la arena, sujetándome las piernas con los brazos. Siempre me tranquilizó mirar el mar, aunque ciertamente no se por qué.

Me quedé esperando hasta que llegó Francis. Vi que se acercó al chico rubio, aunque no conseguí oír lo que decían, como me parecía de mala educación acercarme a ellos, me quedé donde estaba, pero salude a Francis para que supiera que estaba ahí.

-Oye cejudo, ¿Llegó Scarlett?-Preguntó Francis, que no reparó en que lo estaba saludando.

-No, no la vi pervertido.

-¡No me llames pervertido!

-Si no quieres que te llame pervertido no me llames cejudo. En cualquier caso, esa Scarlett llegará tarde, es española al fin y al cabo ¿no?

-Bien visto, cejudo

-¡Maldito pervertido! Bloody Hell

-"Parece que dejaron de hablar"-Pensé-"Iré a presentarme al rubio, supongo que será uno de los amigos, que no conozco, y no nos reconoceríamos"

-Hola,…-Intente decir, pero Francis me corto.

-¡Estúpido cejudo! Mira que no darte cuenta de la presencia de tan bella dama-Dijo Francis sobre-sobreactuado.

-¿A quién llamas cejudo? Maldito Per-ver-ti-do.

-¡Idiota! Para empezar tu tampoco te diste cuenta-Le di un puñetazo en el estómago-para seguir, no eres quien para insultar-le di una patada en la cabeza-y para terminar necesitas una novia, y no te pego más porque lo último te debió doler bastante.

-Me caes bien-Me dijo el rubio.

-Gracias-Le dije yo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh cielo,-Dijo Francis- Eres tú esa novia que necesito.

-De verdad me sorprende lo rápido que te recuperas.-Le dije, y le di una patada.

En ese momento llegaron Romano y Venecciano acompañados de otros tres chicos

El más alto de todos era alvino, llevaba un traje muy raro.

El que estaba a su lado, también era bastante alto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta sobre el hombro, y de no haber sido por el pecho, habría creído que era una mujer. Llevaba una chaqueta roja, con botones negros, y atado por la cintura con una cuerda negra. Unos pantalones también negros, atados a la altura de los tobillos con una cuerda roja, de modo que quedaba una parte del pantalón más suelta, por debajo del nudo.

El más bajito tenía el pelo corto, de un negro azabache muy limpio, los ojos marrones oscuros, parecían vacíos, y un kimono japonés tradicional azul oscuro.

-¡Ciao!-Dijo Venecciano, tan alegre como siempre.

-Hola-Dijo simplemente el alvino con una sonrisa muy extraña en su pálido rostro.

-¡Ni-Hao!-Dijo el castaño muy activa y alegremente.

- Kon'nichiwa-Dijo el azabache seria, y amablemente.

-Hello!-Dijo Arthur.

-Salut!-Dijo Francis con su voz engreída de siempre.

-¡Hola!-Dije yo muy enérgica y alegremente.- ¿Ya estamos todos? ¿Falta alguien?

-Falta uno todavía, moadmoaselle-Dijo Francis. Se notaba que era muy común en el cortejar a todas las chicas que se encontraba, pues nadie puso cara rara.

-¡Qué no me llames así!-Dije, y le di una patada en la barbilla.

Romano reía sin parar.

-Se nota que practicas artes marciales-Aru-Dijo alegremente el castaño. Yo sonreí.

-Puedes decir eso,-Dijo Francis reincorporándose.-pero tus ojos no mienten.

Me harte y le di una patada en sus partes nobles. /XD/

-Francis, yo que tu dejaría de intentar cortejarla, es imposible.-Dijo Romano quien por fin dejó de reír.

-Claro-Dijo Francis alargando mucho la a.-A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celoso.

-¿Yo? N-no estoy celoso-Dijo Romano muy colorado.-E-es por tu bien. Su carácter es horrible, no sé qué vez en ella. N-ni siquiera parce una mujer ¡Konoya-ro!

Nunca me molestó que me dijeran eso, pero cuando lo dijo Romano…

-¡Siento no parecer una mujer!-Le grité-Y tener un carácter horrible, aunque mira quien fue a hablar.

-¿Qué dices? No pensé que eso te fuera a molestar ¡Konoya-ro!

Cuando le iba a replicar, me encontraba encima de un muro, a más de dos metros de altura, y a más de tres metros de distancia de Romano. Alguien me sostenía.

-Maldita sea, sálvame Romano, ¡Konoya-ro!-El nombre de Romano salió solo de mi boca al encontrarme en peligro, por eso añadí lo último.

Romano dijo algo totalmente inaudible para todos, pero pude identificar cierto tono melancólico.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-Dijo el que me sostenía. Lo miré. Era un chico de cabello corto, rubio oscuro, de ojos azules, y utilizaba gafas de metal negro, sin metal por arriba. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón, muy gruesa. Debajo tenía una chaqueta muy fina, beis con una corbata verde por debajo, y unos pantalones beis también.-I´m HERO!

Lo miré durante unos cortos segundos.

-Aaaaaaaah un Yankee!-Grité.-Por cierto, ¿me bajas ya?-Dije seria y cortantemente.

Por fin me bajó. Me pusé al lado de Romano.

-Ahora, si estamos todos.-Dijo Arthur.- ¡Alfred! ¡¿Porque siempre llegas tarde?!

-¡Por qué los héroes deben hacer una entrada espectacular!

-Pues hoy te luciste-Dijo Romano en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era una simple pelea de enamorados.

-¿¡Qué!?-Dijimos a la vez. Compartimos una mirada durante unos escasos segundos.

-¿¡Yo con este!? ¡Ni de broma!-Dije con la cara roja a mas no poder.

-¿¡Yo con esta!? ¡Ni de broma!-Dijo Romano también con la cara roja.

-Pues no lo parece, sois iguales.-Dijo Alfred igual de enérgico.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-Dijo Francis, exagerando para variar.-Pobre Scarlett, no se parece en nada a ese adicto al tomate.

-No le quito la razón, sin embargo,-Dije mientras le daba un codazo a Francis en el estómago.- ¡Qué no me toques!

-En fin, ¡¿A dónde vamos?!-Preguntó Alfred, no dejó pasar ni medio segundo.- ¡Bien! Empezaré yo. Vallamos al Karaoke.

-El Karaoke me parece bien, sin embargo,-Dije-Todavía no sé vuestros nombres…

-¡Sí!-Dijo el Americano.-Yo me llamo Alfred, Alfred F Jones, o América, o USA o Los Estados Unidos de América o… ¡A HERO!

-Me quedo con Alfred.

-Yo me llamo Wang Yao-aru-Dijo el castaño.- o China, como prefieras.

-Yo soy Kiku Honda, o Japón, como desee Scarlett-San-Dijo muy amablemente el azabache.

-¡Y yo soy el genial Prusia! Gilbert si lo prefieres preciosa.-Dijo el alvino.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-"¡Otro como Francis no!"-Pensé.

-Ahora que ya está hechas todas las presentaciones al Karaoke

A mí no me hacía mucha gracia ir al karaoke, porque canto fatal, pero no había más remedio ¿No?

Llegamos al Karaoke, nos asignaron una habitación, y estuvimos allí una hora /Fuimos a un karaoke japonés, que solo estas entre amigos en una habitación, nadie más te escucha/ El primero en cantar fue Gilbert. Escuchar a Gilbert cantar me tranquilizó, pensé…

-"Si él no tiene vergüenza en cantar, y cantando… bueno, como canta, yo tampoco tengo que tener vergüenza"

Después cantó Arthur, tan solo tuvo que beberse un vaso de cerveza para estar totalmente ebrio.

-¿A quién le toca ahora?- Preguntó entre hipidos Arthur.

-Cantaré yo para quitármelo de encima-Dijo Romano.

La voz de Romano me pareció preciosa.

A continuación cantó Venecciano, Francis, luego Kiku, y a continuación Yao.

Sólo quedábamos Alfred y yo.

-¡Ahora canta tú, Scarlett!-Dijo Alfred enérgicamente /como siempre/

-Me da vergüenza…

-Yo cantaré contigo-Dijo Alfred cogiéndome de la mano- A si tendrás menos vergüenza ¿no?

-Sí, gracias. MY HERO!-Le dije.-"Me cae muy bien"-Pensé alegremente.

Cantamos nuestra canción favorita. /Tenemos gustos musicales muy parecidos/

Al salir del Karaoke, Francis y Romano le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Alfred, aunque este no se dio cuenta.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Preguntó Arthur.

Estuvimos pensando un rato.

-¡Al parque de atracciones!-Contestamos Alfred y yo a la vez.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y nos pusimos en marcah como buenos amigos que somos todos. /Unos más que otros/

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, he empezado otro fic. Es un UkXfemUSA y se llama "Tu sueño vive en mí." La acción empieza en el capi 2, no desesperéis plis.

Espero que ayer os lo pasaseis bien en la cena de noche buena, y en navidades, y tengáis un feliz y próspero año nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Feliz Navidad?

_Antes de nada, quería dar gracias ¡Grazie! Por todos esos hermosos reviews, todos los suelo contestar. (Salvo los que son anónimo XD que como no puedo, suelo responder en un encabezado de la historia)_

_Y pedir Perdón, porque este especial navideño, llegó tarde._

_Espero que todos ¡TODOS! hayáis tenido unas geniales fiestas, y tengáis bien también esta que falta…creo que falta una, tengo un lapsus U.U estoy cansada…_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a hidekaz himayura_**

_¡Espero que el capi de hoy os guste, es una especie de especial navideño!-Atrasado, pero bueno…_

**_¿Feliz Navidad?_**

22 De Diciembre…

Sabía que ese día no nevaría. Hace muchos años que no nieva en España, mejor dicho, en Gijón concretamente, pues en Oviedo sin ir más lejos nieva casi todos los años…

-"Me gusta la nieve como al que más, sin embargo me trae malos recuerdo, aunque no me importaría ver nevar de nuevo…"-Estaba pensando, mientras esperaba a todos mirando melancólicamente hacia el mar, de pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos…

-Sí que es cierto que te gusta mirar el mar ¿No?-Quien me hablaba era Arthur-Sin embargo, he notado que tiene unos ojos muy melancólicos, especialmente hoy…-Entonces, Arthur recordó lo que le había dicho Romano, que los padres de Scarlett habían muerto el día de su cumpleaños…-"Quizás su cumpleaños e hoy…" Scarlett…

-¿Si?-Dije mirándole fijamente, intentando olvidarlo todo.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-Arthur no quería hacerme sentir mal, yo eso lo sabía, por lo que intenté dibujar una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de abril ¿Por?

-"¿No es hoy?" No por nada… Un momento 23 de Abril- Afirme con la cabeza-Esa es la fecha de mi cumpleaños…

-¡Qué casualidad!-En ese momento, si sonreí de verdad, la causalidad me hizo gracia-"Nunca he conocido a nadie que cumpliese años en Abril, y ahora me encuentro con alguien con mi misma fecha…"

En ese momento llegaron Venecciano y Romano. Venecciano parecía deprimido, Romano también parecía algo deprimid, aunque no entiendo a ese tipo…

-Tengo malas noticias Ve…-Comenzó Venecciano.

-No hagas un drama de todo, no es para tanto-Le interrumpió Romano.

-¿Alguno nos va a contar que pasa?-Pregunté, irónicamente.

-Es que nos vamos a Italia, por las navidades.-Dijo Romano.

-Me he perdido, ¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Tenéis familia allí?-Dije yo emocionada, en mi vida solo pedí dos cosas: 1 Viaja a Italia, 2 Viajar a Japón.

-No, nuestros padres murieron hace mucho…-Puse una cara de pena, o melancólica, no sabría definir lo que sentí, el caso es que Romano añadió…-Pero tranquila, es ya fue hace mucho.

Aun diciendo eso, yo mejor que nadie podía notar que era solo para calmarme.

-Y no es estupendo…por que no te podría ver en toda las vacaciones, Scarlett-Dijo tristemente Venecciano. Lo abracé, Romano puso la cara que pone un mafioso antes de matar a una presa, yo hice como si no me enterase, prefería ahorrarme problemas.

En ese momento llegó Francis-Quien le lanzó una mirada asesina a Venecciano, el mismo no se daba cuenta de nada.-Me cogió la mano-Mientras apartaba al pobre Felicciano como si me fuera a pedir casarme con el-Yo recé porque no fuera así.-

-*Mon bien-aimé Scarlett, je dois vous dire que Je te aime, je ne peux pas supporter plus, vous êtes très belle et je te aime plus…-Empezó en un tono soñador Francis a hablar en Francés, le interrumpí.

-No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que sí?

-Lo siento, me he emocionado, hablando en el idioma del amor, cuando te veo, me inspiro… Pero seguro que a una dama tan bella como tú, le encanta ese idioma.

-Pues la verdad…-Dije mientras conseguía recuperar mi mano.-Si no sé Francés es porque no quiero. En el orfanato, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y había varios libros de gramática de todos los idiomas. Gracias a ello, sé: japonés, chino, alemán e italiano.-Al decir eso los ojos de los hermanos Vargas brillaron.-Lo siento, pero el francés nunca me gustó.

Francis se quedó petrificado.

-¿Por qué decidiste aprender ese maldito idioma, el Italiano, pudiendo el Francés?-Preguntó un histérico Francis.

-De hecho, el libro de gramática Italiana fue el primero que cogí.-Respondí tranquilamente-Ahora por favor ¿Me dejas en paz?

-No sabía que supieses italiano.-Dijo Romano.

-*Ci sono molte cose che non mi conosci.-Le respondí.

-Per fortuna, non mi piace parlare spagnolo -

Sonreí.

Entonces llegaron los demás –Incluso Alfred-Y yo propuse una idea…

-¿Alguno de vosotros vuelve a su país natal?-Pregunté.

-Yo sí, mon amour-

-¡Qué no me llames así!

-No sabes que significa…

-¡Hasta ahí llego, trottel!-Decidí usar todos mis idiomas, para que no le molestase que le insultase.

-¡Awesome!-Exclamó Gilbert- Te ha insultado sin que tú te enteres Francis, te ha llamado Idiota básicamente. Kesesesese.

Francis dijo que solo venía para despedirse de mí, lo cual me pareció una grosería, pues también se debería despedir de los demás, pero bueno…

-Yo tampoco voy a poder ir, regreso a Londres. Vine para despedirme de todos, me voy dentro de una escasa hora.

-Ni yo,-Dijo Alfred- Siempre regreso a América por etas fechas, pues son para estar con la familia. Y comprar muchos, muchos regalos-Esto último lo añadió por lo bajini.

-Bien, yo pensé contar con alguien más. , pero bueno. ¿Alguien más que se vaya?

-Yo no me voy, pues el awesome Gilbert se enfadó con su unawesome hermano menor, y no le quiero ni ver.

-Nosotros no celebramos la navidad-Habló Kiku serenamente, refiriéndose a él y a Yao.-pues no somos Cristianos, con nosotros puedes contar.

-Bien, entonces, los que os quedaríais aquí estas navidades ¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos a Italia con ellos?-Dije muy animada señalando a los gemelos Vargas.

Romano abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Enfado? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Eso importa?

-A mí me parece buena idea Scarlett-San

-¡A mí también-aru!

-¡Esa idea es awesome! Aunque, menos que yo.

-Bien, entonces recuento, iremos a Italia: Venecciano, Romano, Kiku, Yao, Gilbert y yo ¿No?

-¡Exacto!-Exclamaron al unísono todos los aludidos a excepción de Romano. Creo que estaba enfadado.

Estuvimos charlando todos un rato, hasta que Arthur y Alfred se fueron. Poco después, tuvimos que ir a hacer las maletas a prisa y corriendo, pues teníamos que acudir al vuelo en media hora.

Yo llevé lo que me pareció esencial. Mudas de ropa, mi jabón especial de flor de loto japonés, una foto de toda mi familia, incluido mi hermano, solo que todavía en el vientre de mi madre, esta fotografía siempre me recuerda lo bueno y lo malo, y me siento ligeramente desmotivada.

Esto es algo que siempre llevo puesto, si todavía no lo he mencionado, ha sido porque no me pareció esencial, y este objeto fue una herencia, mi madre siempre lo llevaba puesto, decía que traía buena suerte. Era un medallón en forma de corazón, del extraño color aqua, verde azul, avellana de mis ojos, que traía grabadas las iniciales de mi madre, y las mías, este medallón se puede abrir, pero nunca supe cómo. Tiene una pequeña ranura en la parte superior, la cual también tiene forma de corazón, se debió de perder en el "accidente" mejor dicho, asesinato de mis padres, pues en ese momento, mi madre lo llevaba puesto, me lo dio antes de morir.

Todo esto lo fui pensando en el viaje de ida hasta el aeropuerto, pero me olvidé cuando vi la sonrisa despreocupada que siempre tenía Venecciano en el rostro.

-"Que envidia me da Venecciano"-Pensé-"Él siempre puede sonreír tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones. Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Por qué dijo Romano el otro día que me envidiaba? Todavía no lo entiendo."-Mientras iba pensando eso, menguaba mi paso, por eso fue la voz de Romano la que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Si no te das prisa el avión se va a ir sin ti! ¡Sciocco!

Adelanté el paso.

-¿No tendría más gracia llamarme tonta en Italiano si no supiese Italiano?

-Al contrario, si no sabes lo que te he dicho, no tiene gracia, pues quizás no te enfadases.

Poco después llegaron Kiku, Yao y…

-¡The awesome yo está aquí!-Gritó Gilbert a los cuatro vientos, a todo pulmón. Yo me di una palmada en la frente.

Por fin nos subimos al avión. Los asientos estaban repartidos de dos en dos, por lo que nos sentamos en tres filas.

En la primera Kiku y Yao, que se pasaron todo el camino, Kiku leyendo-Un manga- y Yao creando un nuevo producto: El Pandatryoshka, que consistí en bolsos de panda, uno mas pequeño que el anterior.*

En la segunda Venecciano y Romano, Venecciano que se pasó parte del trayecto cantando:

Hey papa mi danno vino

Hey hey mama hey hey mama

Di Bolognese mangiato in molto tempo fa

Non dimentico che gusto

Tutta la terra privo

Tutta la terra privo

Tutta la terra privo

I Hetalia.

Y así repetitivamente, poco después se durmió, y Romano cantando en susurros:

(Hey Spagna, Zo ~ o tomato quest'anno è stato un sacco di prendere, questo Yarrow! )

Buono! Tomato, Buono! tomato

Buono buono, Ooh! Tomato

Rosso sotto e verde sopra, Toma-Toma-Tomato! Hmp!

Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta!

E pomodori sulla mia pizza!

incantevole tesoro rosso, come amo i pomodori!

Però

Wurstel e patate sono cose eretiche!

Mio fratello le mangia e diventa solo ancora più- più- e più macho!

Cosa ci fa un napoletano con la cucina giapponese, traditore!

"Aaaah!

E' Francia! Proteggimi, maledetto bastardo!"

("Non lasciarmi solo con quel figlio di puttana!")

Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo!

Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me!

(Amore!)

Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro

Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!

Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!

Sono Sud Italia!

"Aaah... Sto morendo di fame! Ma questo non è tutto, diavolo!"

Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro

Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!

Rosso sopra e verde sotto, pomo- pomo- pomodoro! Hmph!

Spagna ne ha presi un po'! Ne ha presi un po' da America!

Il tesoro nazionale del mio paese, come amo i pomodori!

Però

Non è solo per recitare parole d'amore

Il bicchiere di vino nella sua mano sta sempre a lucc- lucc- e luccicare

E quando prima ero un adorabile bambino, quando ero ignorato, che cazzo!

"AAAAAAAAAH!

Dio lo maledica! Sono sempre quello che viene preso di mira!"

("Spagna, bastardo, vieni a salvarmi subito!")

Buono il pomodoro, buono!

Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!

Anche il Mar Mediterraneo! O sole mio!

Sono Sud Italia!

Forse non sono utile nelle faccende

E mio fratello forse è migliore nell'arte e nel commercio

Ed a volte forse sono stupido come un uccello

Ma io...! Ma io...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato...

(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!

(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato

Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)

Uno・Due・Tre・Dai!

Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo!

Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me!

(Amore!)

Buono il pomodoro, buono!

Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!

Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!

Sono Sud Italia!

Y he de decir que tenían buena voz, sobretodo me gustó mucho la de Romano...

-"¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA!"-Me decía a mí misma cada vez qu pensaba en eso, que no fueron pocas…

Claro, que, que ellos estuviesen colocados así, significa que yo me senté al lado de… exacto, Gilbert.

-"¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"-Fui pensando todo el trayecto.

Yo iba dibujando. Me encanta dibujar, aunque no es que dibuje muy bien…

Mientras que, Gilbert para pasar el rato decía.

-¡Eres awesome! Dibujas muy bien… Pero comparada con el awesome yo eres muy poco awesome.

Yo no sabía si agradecerle el cumplido, u ofenderme, por lo que, decidí estar callada y asentir cada vez que hablaba.

¡Por fin llegamos! Y digo por fin, porque el viaje se me hizo eterno.

Estábamos en Sicilia. Romano nos hizo algo de turismo.

Entre que llegamos a su casa y no, apenas vimos mucho, y yo iba un poco mareada por el avión.

-¡Qué débil eres! Si te mareas tanto no haber venido. ¡Cazzo!

-¡Maldezione! Figlio di… -Grité yo, pero me callé a tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, déjalo.

Su casa era E-NOR-ME. Tenía ocho habitaciones, en cada habitación había una cama, una mesita y una lámpara de noche, para no haberse utilizado en años estaban todas impecables.

Llegamos cansados del viaje, y el vuelo era a las nueve, tardamos una hora desde España, Asturias hasta Sicilia, por lo cual eran las diez de la tarde, y nos fuimos a dormir directamente.

Como es lógico, habiendo ocho habitaciones, cada uno dormimos en una diferente, excepto los hermanos Vargas…

A Venecciano le da miedo la oscuridad, y quiso dormir en la habitación de Romano… en la misma cama que el… Bueno, son hermanos, no importa…¿No?

23 de Diciembre

Al día siguiente Romano nos hizo de guía turístico-Muy a regañadientes.-pero lo hizo, después de habérselo suplicado más de tres mil, y haber amenazado con no hacer la comida, ni dejar que Kiku la hiciese.

Al primer lugar al que fuimos fue el Museo Massimo, el teatro de Ópera más famoso de toda Sicilia, a continuación a la Capilla Palatina de Palermo,-Viajamos a Sicilia, pero dentro de Sicilia a Palermo, la capital.- luego a la Catedral de Palermo, y, por último al Jardín Botánico de Palermo.

-¡Sicilia es muy artístico y bonito! Amo este lugar, es increíble. . .-Dije yo muy emocionada.

-Si bueno, es bonito, pero es menos bonito que ¡El Awesome Yo!

-Claro…-Dije con un tono irónico, y dándole palmadas a Gilbert en el hombro. El mismo no pareció darse cuenta de la ironía.

-¡Sí que ha sido muy bonito-aru!

-Es cierto, Scarlett-San ha tenido una buena idea…-Romano no le dejo terminar.

-Sí, muy buena idea y mucho morro…

-¡No te quejes!-Le espeté.-El viaje de Kiku, Yao y Gilbert lo pagué yo, tu solo pagaste el tuyo…

-Ya claro, pero te estas aprovechando de mi bondad…¡Konoya-ro!-Dijo Romano. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Bondad?-Reí un poco más.-Vale si es cierto, puede que haya tenido un poco de morro, lo siento, pero estar todos juntos es mejor ¿no?-Sonreí.

Romano se puso colorado, y apartó la vista de mí.

-S-si supongo que sí.

-¿Tú que crees Venecciano?

No responde.

-¿Venecciano?

-¡Ciao Bella, Bella Ciao!-Exclamó Felicciano, al ver pasar a una mujer. Se fue a hablar con ella.

Pronto la chica le pegó con el bolso.

- Sei uno straniero, non provare a corteggiare me!-Gritó la chica.

-Las chicas Italianas, no tienen muy buen carácter-Explicó Romano.

-Pero a mí no me importa, desde luego el ¡Awesome Yo! Les dejará de piedra…

-Claro,-Dije yo.-porque no…

Gilbert salió corriendo detrás de una muchacha.

-¿Habéis visto?-Preguntó Gilbert creyéndose lo que no era.-Creo que me ha dado su dirección…

-En realidad…mmm etto…-No me atrevía a dañarle diciéndole la verdad…

-La verdad…es que…-Dijo Romano entre pausas, solo que estas pausas eran para pequeñas risas.-Ha creído que preguntabas sobre donde estaba no sé qué calle.

-Que poco azúcar.-Le dije yo.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando, mejor dicho, discutiendo, y de nuevo caímos rendidos sobre nuestras camas.

24 de Diciembre… Víspera de Navidad…

Nos levantamos pronto, y fuimos a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Evidentemente todos nos separamos, excepto Yao y Kiku, quienes, sintiéndolo mucho, no querían romper sus tradiciones, y se pasaron la tarde en dios sabe dónde…

Yo me perdí-Para variar…-tuve que ir preguntando donde estaba cada tienda varias veces pues, a cada paso que daba, me perdía, y al final, no sé cómo, llegué.

Y después de mucha ¡MUCHA! indecisión, encontré los regalos perfectos…

Para Gilbert: Un pollito muy Kawaii, pues pensé que necesitaba una responsabilidad…

Para Venecciano: Un libro de recetas, titulada: Mil y una maneras de hacer Mil y una pastas.

Para Romano: No sabía que comprarle, por lo que le compré una tarjeta regalo, con cien euros.

Cuando salí de la última tienda para regresar a casa, me volví a perder.

Caminé por un rato, con el peso de un libro bastante tocho, un pollito que no paraba de moverse, y una tarjeta regalo-Lo peor era el libro y el pollito.-En cualquier caso, soy muy floja caminando, y me cansé enseguida.

Me disponía a cruzar una carretera bastante ancha y larga-la cual no sé si cruzandola iría por el camino correcto- cuando en la otra acera, me percaté de que estaba Romano.

-"¡Romano! ¡Por fin! Qué alegría me da verle"-Le saludé para que me viese, pero el semáforo e puso en rojo, y no era de los muy pocos que cambian enseguida, este tarda una eternidad y media.-"Jo, creo que no me vio. Espera, ¿Esta es una reacción Fangirl? No, no, no y no, Scarlett te has vuelto loca es por el cansancio si, seguro que es eso. Estas tan cansada que hablas con tu mente en tercera persona."

De pronto, vi a un hombre que me resultaba familiar. Estaba cruzando en la otra calle, para llegar a la calle en la que me encontraba yo. Me empecé a marear, y me dolía la cabeza. Llevaba un traje negro, sobre camisa blanca y corbata roja sangre. Un maletín cuidadosamente debajo del brazo, también negro, y unos zapatos impecables del mismo color.

Se parecía bastante a Romano y a Venecciano, salvo que tenía el pelo un tanto desteñido-Por la vejez, supongo.-y sus ojos negros, despertaban un extraño aura.

De repente clavó su negra mirada, sobre mi mirada aqua. Parecía que me pudiese leer la mente, que pudiese saber toda mi vida, solo a través de esa profunda mirada. En ese momento vi claramente una especie de diapositivas ante mí, no recordaba nada de eso, pero sentí que ya lo vi antes… ¡¿Cuándo?! Me empezó a oler más la cabeza, me caí al suelo de rodillas, y me agarré la cabeza, como si por eso el dolor fuese a desaparecer.

En ese momento, Romano me vió, el semáforo cambió a verde, y él se acercó a mí. A medida que él se acercaba el otro hombre se alejaba ¿Qué quería?

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Romano.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me mareé, me empezó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me caí.

-Coge mi mano, te ayudaré a levantarte.-Dijo mientras ponía su mano debajo de mi rostro. Agarré su mano, y me levanté.

-Gracias. Ojalá fueses siempre tan amable…

-Seré amable cuando quiera…

-¡Maldito, a veces me sacas de quicio! Claro que… eso no significa que no aprecie tu compañía…-"¡Maldición! Eso último salió de mi boca sin mi permiso…"

Romano se ruborizó de nuevo, y avanzó un poco el paso, creo que para que no le viese tan rojo como un tomate.

Pasamos unos instantes muy cortos sin hablar.

-Romano,-Dije con mi voz temblando un poco. Tenía miedo.-es que… me parece que… desde hace un rato alguien nos sigue…

-¿Qué dices? No digas tonterías, si nos siguieran, sería alguien especializado, y no te darías cuenta…

-Lo siento, ya lo sé, pero es que tengo miedo…-Lo dije con un hilo de voz, desde que vi a ese hombre de negro, tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré.-Me cogió la mano, y miró al frente.

-Gracias…

-No hay que agradecer, no pasa nada…-Dijo indiferente, sin dejar de mirar al frente, creo que estaba algo sonrojado.

Poco después, de la nada, salieron dos manos que taparon los ojos de Romano…

¡Y hasta aquí el capi Especial Navideño-atrasado- de hoy! Ahí os lo dejo.

No tranquilos, es broma. Es que hace un tiempo que no actualizo, y esto os lo dejo como carnada, mientras subo y no la segunda parte. Porque si no tardaba mucho. De todo modos la segunda parte la subo dentro de nada. La estoy terminando.

Diccionario Italo/Español:

*Ci sono molte cose che non mi conosci /Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.

*Per fortuna, non mi piace parlare spagnolo/ Menos mal, no me gusta hablar español

*Sciocco/ Tonta-Esto ya lo medio aclaré, era por si quedaban dudas.-

*Sei uno straniero, non provare a corteggiare me!/ ¡No te conozco, no intentes cortejarme!

Dicionario Alemán/Español

*Trottel/ Tonto, Idiota...

Hasta leernos. Záijián! Sayo! Ciao Ciao!

PD: Por favor, seguid comentando, ya me han comentado unos cuantos, diciendo mis errores, y mis "¿aciertos?" y me ha gustado mucho. En cuanto a la teoría de la Mary Sue, en serio no la quiero perfecta, porque mas que mi alter ego, Scarlett es exacta como yo, y yo no es que sea perfecta…XD OS QUIERO!


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Feliz Navidad? 2

¡Hola! Espero que lo leáis con ganas, ahora no os entretengo más, a leer. Gracias!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a hidekaz himayura –u.u-

¿Féliz Navidad? 2

Como nos ocurrió a todos muchas veces, sentí una extraña presencia, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que un chico un poco más bajo que él le tapaba los ojo. No vi la cara del chico desde un principio. Tenía miedo, en una situación normal, probablemente habría huido, soy muy asustadiza, pero mis piernas no se movían, y ni siquiera me podía soltar del agarre de Romano. Sé que, si hubiera podido correr, habría huido, y sé que no estaría bien dejar a Romano solo, pero el miedo me controla por completo, no soy dueña de mis acciones. Este es uno de mis grandes defectos, que preferiría no tener.

De repente, el chico me miró, y sonrió, guiñando un ojo. Entonces el miedo se convirtió en perplejidad, aunque todavía había un rastro de miedo. De pronto, el chico habló.

-¡Adivina quién soy Lo-vi-ni-to!-Exclamó el chico muy contento. Era morenito, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran de color

-¡Qué no me llames así dannazione*! Bastardo!-Grito ¿Lovinito? Yo me reí, intenté disimular la risa, pero no pude.-Y menos delante de ella.-Le oí añadir por lo bajini.

El chico, quitó las manos de los ojos de Romano.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Antonio, o España…O El Jefe!

-Vale… Antonio.

-Uff…-Resopló.-Nadie me quiere llamar El Jefe…

-No te lo tomes a mal… es solo que… "El Jefe" no es un nombre…

-¡No pasa nada!-Dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

-Qué rápido te animas.

-Es que es España.

-Que sea España no significa que sea animado. Significa que este sin blanca, que ha sido golpeado, que todo el mundo se ríe de él, y que depende de Alemania.

Como si nada, todos volvimos a casa de Romano, claro que… Romano iba muy a regañadientes. Parecía que ese chico le sacaba de quicio., aunque yo lo veía muy simpático y alegre…

-¡Lovinito, tu siempre tan enfadado! Tengo una idea para animarte. ¿Puedo? ¿Eh…puedo?

-¡No me llames así! Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

-Oye Antonio, ¿Por qué "Lovinito"?-Le pregunté algo intrigada.

-Ah, ¿No lo sa…?-Antonio dejó de hablar, como no sabía porque, miré a Romano, quien le estaba echando una mirada amenazadora a Antonio.-No importa, no importa.-Termino por decir, casi temblando de miedo.

Por fin, tras un largo camino de insultos-Por parte del Italiano-llegamos a su casa.

No mucho después llegaron también Kiku y Yao, quienes tampoco conocían al Español, por lo que, le presentó Romano…

-No entiendo esto de las presentaciones, no te puedes presentar tú solo…-Dijo Romano.

Más o menos…

-Está bien, me llamo Antonio, o España, o El Jefe, como prefiráis.

-Bien, Antonio-San yo soy Hondo Kiku, y el-Dijo Kiku señalando a Yao- es Wang Yao-San…

-Un gusto.-Dijo Antonio.

-¿Habéis visto a Venecciano…?-No me dejaron terminar.

-¡¿Ita-Chan también está aquí?!-Preguntó Antonio.

-¿Ita-Chan?-Pregunté perpleja.

-E chiamato mio fratello-Respondió Romano.

-Lovinito,-Todos dejamos escapar una risita.-no puedes hablarle en Italiano, no entiende. Ha dicho que así…-Le interrumpí

-Llamas a su hermano, ya lo sé, sé Italiano tranquilo.-Me pareció decirle esto algo borde, y no quería parecer…Romano.-Aunque muchas gracias.

-No hay de que.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvimos un rato charlando, hasta que por fin llegaron Venecciano y Gilbert. Del último, ninguno nos acordábamos.

-¡El awesome yo ya está aquí! Seguro que me echabais mucho de menos.

-En realidad…ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que faltabas, lo siento.-Puse ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Ita-Chan!-Gritó, sí, gritó Antonio.

-Antonio-Niichan.-Dijo Venecciano, y lo abrazó.

Ese día reímos, y separamos a Romano y a Antonio por el bien de ambos. Por el bien de Antonio, porque a veces Romano lo intentaba matar-creo que literalmente- y por el de Romano porque a veces Antonio lo abrazaba… al final era siempre por el bien de Antonio, ahora que me doy cuenta.

De nuevo caímos desplomados sobre nuestras camas. Y esta mañana de navidad, será la única que valdrá la pena recordar.

Todo empezó "normal" Me desperté pronto y fui a la sala de estar, donde ya estaban todos excepto Romano y Antonio. Después de esperar un rato, decidí ir a la habitación de Antonio.

Llamé a la puerta, nadie contestó, decidí abrirla, no había nadie. Entonces decidí ir a la habitación de Romano, me disponía a picar cuando escuché mi nombre a través de la puerta.

-¿Tú crees que esa niña era Scarlett?-Era la voz de Antonio.

-Creo que sí, se quedó paralizada al ver a mi padre. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y se mareó. Lo está recordando todo.-Respondió una voz que correspondí con la de Romano.

-Quizás si le cuentes lo que pasó, no pase nada.

-No lo creo. Por otra parte no estoy seguro de que sea ella…

-Ni siquiera sabe tu verdadero nombre.

-Nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe el nombre que murió junto con mi madre. Al negarme a dar mi nombre en aquel orfanato, diciendo que perdí la memoria, me asignó "Romano" y por eso es el que está en todos mis carné, y figura en el registro.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que ella no era como los demás. No me puedes negar ahora, que cuando estas con ella, sientes algo especial.

-S-si es ci-cierto, pe-pero quizás contárselo la metería en problemas… No quiero eso para ella.

Al oír esto, me paralicé durante unos segundos, entonces oí que iban a salir, di unos pasos hacia atrás, y fingí que los estaba buscando.

-¡Oye chicos! ¿Dónde demonios del infierno habéis estado tanto tiempo?-Dije intentando hacer como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Lo siento Scarlett, ya vamos.-Respondió Antonio, el también intentaba disimular.

Romano estaba paralizado. Le cogí la mano, y le sonreí intentando inspirarle confianza.

Entonces bajamos donde todos nos esperaban, e intercambiamos los regalos.

Empezó Gilbert repartiendo los suyos.

A Venecciano le regaló: El Libro Como Ser Awesome! Por: Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Ve~

A Romano le regaló: Exactamente lo mismo.

-Más bien el libro de como NO ser awesome.

-Maldito…-Susurró Gilbert.

Y a mí su autobiografía. ¿En serio tiene de eso?

-No sabía que tuviese una autobiografía. Es…original.-En ningún momento le mentí, él lo interpretaría como quisiese.

-Gracias, tu sí que entiendes, ojalá fueses mi hermanita.

El segundo fue Venecciano.

A Gilbert: El *GilberTryoshka, con este regalo le ayudó Yao.

-El Awesome Yo! El mejor regalo! Kesesesese

A Romano: Un libro de recetas, en la cual cada receta se hacía con gran cantidad de tomates.

-Gracias hermano.-Dijo con una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo.-Tu sí me conoces.

A mí: Un vestido de un famoso diseñador Italiano-ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre- no me gustan los vestidos, pero no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco falsa.

-Gracias Venecciano. El regalo ha debido de salirte caro ¿No? No tenías porque, después de todos los vestidos no me gustan mucho. Pero… e gusta más que ninguno de los que me regalaron antes.-Era cierto, era negro y rojo, con algo de rosado, no era muy recargado, no estaba tan mal como otros.

El tercero fu Romano.

A Venecciano: Un libro sobre como deshacerse de un "Macho Patatas" por: Romano Vargas ¿Es qué todos escriben libros?

A Gilbert: Una camiseta con la cara del propio Gilbert.

-Is Awesome! Aunque no tanto como el Awesome Yo!

A mí: Un anillo de perla blanca. En lo que es la estructura del anillo, estaban grabadas mis iniciales a mano, y con una letra que parecía renacentista. Era precioso, ciertamente me gustó mucho,

-Es precioso, muchas gracias.-Lo abracé, más que por el regalo, por la intención, supo que regalarme perfectamente. Ahí me di cuenta de que realmente yo…yo…

Fue mi turno.

A Gilbert: El pajarito.

-Awesome! Lo llamaré… Gilbird.

-Me alegra que te guste tanto. "No pensé que le fuese a gustar tanto…"

A Venecciano: El libro de Mil y Una Formas de preparar Mil y Una pastas.7

-Ve~

-Voy a suponer que le gusta.

Le di el regalo a Romano, aunque me sentí mal porque yo no supe que comprarle, y él acertó a la perfección.

-¡Genial! Así ya no tendré que pasar el incómodo momento de decirte que me gusta aunque no sea así.-Dijo Romano. Me reí ante tal comentario, y en ese momento, olvidé la conversación que escuché ¿Qué significaba?

Ahora sí, hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Lo siento, tarde más de lo deseado, son las 4 y 56, o lo digo para que os deis cuenta que lo subo ahora, la cosa es cuando os dejen leerlo.

Espero que o haya gustado, me salió bastante largo

-Ya se dieron cuenta…

-¡Cállate! Ahora, porfa porfa porfa, dejad esos hermosos reviews, me ayudan mucho, os quiero

-Deja de hacer la pelota

-Pero ¿Tú quién eres?

-Olvídame *Desaparece*

Vale, como habréis observado estoy como una cabra, ayer me acosté a las doce-o eso creen mis padres- estuve escribiendo casi toda la noche.

Záijián! Sayo!


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Qué es esto?

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, he estado muy ocupada, y no me venía la inspiración, de verdad lo siento mucho. Espero que os guste…

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himayura /mi dios/_

¿Qué es esto?

No lo entiendo.

Después de ese día, también caímos rendidos en la cama.

Cuando me desperté eran ya las diez de la mañana. Me removí un poco en la cama y me levanté, bostecé me desperecé y miré la hora.

-A ver, en el aeropuerto tenemos que estar a las once, y son las… ¡Las diez!-Grité asustada. Me vestí y me peiné rápidamente. A continuación desperté a Kiku., y fui a despertar a Kiku porque sabía que él y Yao dormían con ropa, los otros no sé.

-Kiku…-Susurré.-Kiku, despierta.-Dije mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Scarlett-San?

-Son las diez de la mañana.-Respondí hablando todavía bajo. Pareció sobresaltarse un poco.-Por favor, ve a despertar a Gilbert, yo despertaré a Yao.

-Bien, Scarlett-San.

El despertó a Gilbert, y yo a Yao. Yao fue a despertar a Venecciano y a Romano, pero solo Venecciano yacía en esa habitación. Gilbert fue a despertar a España, pero tampoco estaba en su cuarto ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Los buscaron por toda la casa. No estaban. Todos nos asustamos un poco, sobre todo yo, ellos intentaban calmarme, me decían que habrían ido a dar una vuelta.

-Tranquila, seguro que por la noche no podían dormir, y se fueron por ahí a ligar.-Me dijo Gilbert.

-Gilbert-San tiene razón… en parte, seguro que están bien, no te preocupes.

-Ve~ seguro que Nee-chan está bien, y Antonio también, tranquila.

-Eso dos son indestructibles, lo comprobé yo mismo, tranquilízate aru.

-¡Quién dice que estoy nerviosa!-Dije en un esfuerzo por sonreír. Realmente me encontraba mal, estaba bastante preocupada aunque, lo que me preocupaba era la conversación que escuché del día anterior.- Seguro que esos dos bastardos están por ahí, no me preocupan en absoluto, por mi como si esos dos malditos no vuelven a asomar su maldita cabeza por aquí.

Todos me miraron con caras de preocupación.

-Te pareces a Nee-chan ve~-Dijo Venecciano ante esto, yo me sonrojé un poco, sin saber muy bien porque.

-Ya veo… Con que te gusta Romano…-Dijo Gilbert, al oír esto estaba más roja que el tomate más rojo de todos los tomates que tenían entre Antonio y Romano.- Bueno, para gustos colores, sin embargo no sé cómo te pudiste enamorar de él teniéndome al ASOMBROSO YO…

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho que me guste ese maldito bastardo?! ¡Por mi como si se va al maldito infierno, maldición!-Dicho esto, me di cuenta de porque Venecciano dijo lo que dijo.

-Scarlett-San, no tengas miedo de enamorarte, a todos nos llega el momento, es como la muerte, a unos nos llega antes, y a otros más tarde, unos le temen, otros lo anhelan, pero siempre llega.-Al oír esto Gilbert, Venecciano y yo tragamos saliva estrepitosamente, Yao parecía tranquilo.

-¡Os lo he dicho, no me gusta!-Dije realmente sonrojada, ¿Por qué me conocen tan bien? ¿Esto significa que son mis amigos de verdad? No entiendo nada…

-Mentir no es bueno aru, sobre todo cuanto te mientes a ti misma. No tengas miedo a amar, es un bonito sentimiento.

-No le tengo miedo a amar… Tengo miedo a coger cariño a alguien, las personas se van y cambian más que La Luna, siempre variable, nunca sabes a qué atenerte…-Una vez dicho esto, no pude contener más el llanto, y lloré. Yao me abrazó para que me desahogará, los demás fueron a buscar a Antonio y a… a Romano, mientras Yao me ayudaba a calmarme.

Estuve llorando un rato, en brazos de Yao.

-Cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo, como si fuera… ¡TU HERMANO MAYOR! ¿Vale aru?

-Si. D-de acuerdo, Onee-Sama.-Dije todavía entre sollozos.

*En ese momento, Romano llegó, justo para ver como abrazaba a Yao, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. Al italiano le embargó un sentimiento extraño, y se fue sin hacer ruido.

Poco después, Yao y yo estábamos riéndonos sentados en el sofá, cuando llegaron todos junto con Antonio y Romano.

-¡Genial! Ya estamos todos.-Dije fingiendo que no hubiera pasado nada.- Entonces ahora tenemos que dirigirnos al aeropuerto, el avión sale en diez minutos. Mientras los buscabais Yao y yo hicimos las maletas de todos, id a por ellas y nos podemos ir, están en vuestras habitaciones.

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron todos a una, excepto Romano… quien seguía penando en lo que vió antes, mal entendiéndolo todo.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, donde, tuvimos mucha suerte, el vuelo se retrasó hasta las once y quince por problemas técnicos, y al llegar, todavía nos sobraron cinco minutos. Gracias a las hadas… ¿Pasaré demasiado tiempo con Arthur?

Por fin estuvimos de nuevo en España, y digo por fin, porque el viaje fue movidito. Nos sentamos igual que antes, pero había algo raro, cuando Yao hablaba a Romano, éste no le respondía, el italiano no habló en todo el largo trayecto, estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar, a la salida del aeropuerto nos encontramos con Francis y con Arthur, quienes estaban discutiendo… que raro.

-¡Te digo que tu comida es tóxica!-Oímos gritar a Francis… a diez o doce metros de distancia.

-¡Te digo que no lo es!-Alegó Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa ahora aru? Parecéis niños para variar, aru.

-¡Ese idiota dice que mi comida es tóxica!

-¡Lo es!

-¡Dice el que como caracoles!

-Ahí tiene razón.-Alegamos Yao y yo al unísono. Nos miramos y reímos, mientras notaba que Romano estaba cada vez de peor humor. ¿¡Qué demonios del infierno le pasa!? Confirmado, paso mucho tiempo con Arthur.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó un muy dramático Francis.-Yo pensé que tu comprendías el refinamiento de… un caracol….

-Anda mira, tienes un caracol en el hombro.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO!-Gritó Francis, mientras corría por todas partes.

-¡Idiota! ¡O te paras de una vez, y dejas de gritar como una niñita, o te pones falda!

-No se va a parar, sin embargo, muy buena.-Dije regalándole una sonrisa, él se puso rojo. Al instante Yao y Gilbert me miraban astuta y pícaramente, en ese momento realmente desee que la tierra me tragase.

Perspectiva de Romano:

*En ese momento llegué, justo para ver como Scarlett y Yao se abrazaban. Entonces me embargó un sentimiento extraño, y me fui sin hacer ruido.

Al salir de la casa, y cerrar la puerta, me apoyé sobre ésta unos segundos.

-"Este sentimiento es nuevo, nunca lo sentí."- Pensé. Estaba rojo, me ardían las mejillas ¿Fiebre? No lo parecía. Mire hacia el suelo, en mi mano cayó una gota, miré hacia el cielo, no estaba lloviendo, mis ojos estaban húmedos, y no veía con claridad.

-Nee-chan, ¿Por qué estás llorando?-Era la voz de mi hermano. Lo miré, a su izquierda estaba el bastardo, quien me miraba con preocupación, y a su derecha el amigo albino del bastardo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que este llorando? Kono yaro.

-Tus ojos.-Aclaró cortantemente ese bastardo alemán, hermano del bastardo macho patatas, que por suerte hace tiempo que no veo.- Resbalan lágrimas de tus ojos, no eres tan ASOMBROSO como yo, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos.

-Bastardo.-Susurré, no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. ¿Qué demonios me pasa, maldición?

-Será mejor que hablemos más lejos de la casa, o nos oirán.-Dijo el bastardo español.

Al final hicimos lo que dijo el bastardo español, y nos alejamos.

-Bien, Romano ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Os lo he dicho, no lloraba maldición.

Me negué a decir nada, en parte porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Poco después entramos. Yao y Scarlett estaban riéndose sentados en el sofá, cuando llegamos todos, yo volví a sentir algo extraño.

-¡Genial! Ya estamos todos.-Dijo Scarlett, parecía que estuviera ocultando algo.-Entonces ahora tenemos que dirigirnos al aeropuerto, el avión sale en diez minutos. Mientras los buscabais Yao y yo hicimos las maletas de todos, id a por ellas y nos podemos ir, están en vuestras habitaciones.

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron todos a una, excepto yo… seguía penando en lo que vi antes.

-"Maldito chino bastardo… ¡Qué le has hecho a Scarlett! Parece que haya llorado, como me entere de que fue u culpa se las verá conmigo"-Pensé.-"U-un momento, tampoco m-me tengo que preocupar por Scarlett, n-nunca me preocupé por nadie que no fuera yo…"

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, donde, tuvimos mucha suerte, el vuelo se retrasó hasta las once y quince por problemas técnicos, y al llegar, todavía nos sobraron cinco minutos.

Por fin estuvimos de nuevo en España. En el vuelo nos sentamos igual que antes, pero, cuando Yao me hablaba, no le respondía, no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos con el, no hablé con el chino en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, a la salida del aeropuerto nos encontramos con Francis y con Arthur, quienes estaban discutiendo… que raro.

-¡Te digo que tu comida es tóxica!-Oímos gritar al bastardo Francés… a diez o doce metros de distancia.

-¡Te digo que no lo es!-Alegó Arthur.

-¿Qué pasa ahora aru? Parecéis niños para variar, aru.

-¡Ese idiota dice que mi comida es tóxica!

-¡Lo es!

-¡Dice el que como caracoles!

-Ahí tiene razón.-Alegamos Yao y Scarlett al unísono. Se miraron y rieron, ante esta acción me puse cada vez de peor humor ¿¡Qué demonios del infierno me pasa!?

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó un muy dramático Francis.-Yo pensé que tu comprendías el refinamiento de… un caracol….

-Anda mira, tienes un caracol en el hombro.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO!-Gritó Francis, mientras corría por todas partes.

-¡Idiota! ¡O te paras de una vez, y dejas de gritar como una niñita, o te pones falda!-Dije para que no se notará que estoy… raro.

-No se va a parar, sin embargo, muy buena.-Dijo Scarlett regalándome una sonrisa, me puse rojo.

-"creo que Scarlett..."

Al instante Yao y Gilbert la miraban astuta y pícaramente, en ese momento realmente desee matar a esos dos.

-"¿Por qué? A mi no me hicieron nada…"

Perspectiva de Romano…

Pasaron los días, todos volvimos a quedar todos los días como antes de las vacaciones, todos… excepto Alfred, todavía no volvió de E.E.U.U ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Lo siento, sé que soy muy mala, tranquilos, no tendréis que esperar una semana, como mucho cuatro días o así, creo que tres, ya tengo casi todo el próximo capi.

Os quería preguntar algo ¿Meto en la historia al macho patatas?

¿Queréis que le pase algo específico a Alfred? Yo tengo una cosa pensada, pero si queréis algo especial estoy abierta a sugerencias, lo de Alfred si me queréis decir algo mejor por privado mejor.

Grazie! ¿Me merezco reviews? No muerdo, y siempre contesto (Si es en anónimo contesto en el encabezado de la historia, pongo el nombre, y al lado la respuesta)

Grazie por leer! Me ayudáis mucho, y muchas gracias a mi amiga xjapan, que me anima mucho a seguir ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Jamás lo aceptaré

Hola! Cumplí mi promesa :3 Como no recibí ninguna idea para Alfred (*chasca la lengua tres veces* debéis participar mas xd) pues uso la que tenía. Muchas gracias xjapan por animarme, y muchas gracias a los que leen aunque no comentan, no muerdo… no mucho xd.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen…_

_¡Al fic! ¿Qué le pasará a Alfred? ¿Qué le pasa a Romano? _

Ya hizo una semana que todos regresamos a España… todos menos Alfred… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

_Jamás lo aceptaré..._

Estábamos preocupados, sobre todo Arthur…

-Tranquilo Arthur-Le intenté animar.-seguro que está bien, ya lo conoces, es un héroe.

-Es un insensato. Le pudo pasar cualquier cosa… Le conozco desde que no medía más de un palmo, para el he sido como su hermano mayor, y siempre le he cuidado, pudo tener cualquier accidente, ni siquiera mira si vienen coches cuando va a cruzar la carretera.

*-¡¿Qué tal si vamos a _USA_?!-Propuse.

-Tu siempre pensando en viajar…-Suspiró Romano.

-¿Algún problema?-Dije acercándome un poco.

-No, ninguno… a sí, uno.-Dijo acercándose un poco.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu existencia.

-¡Bastardo! De ésta no te libras maldito.-Dije acercando mi puño… a centímetros de su cara…

-Tranquilos aru.-Dijo Yao interponiéndose entre nosotros.-De hecho, lo de viajar no es tan mala idea.-Dijo Yao mirándome y cogiéndome la mano.

-Chino bastardo…-Susurró Romano. ¿Por qué lo odia tanto tan de repente?

-¡Siento haber llegado tarde!

-¡El no…!

-Hola Scarlett, siento haber tardado.

-Tranquilo… ¡Por mi quédate en casa!

-¡Tranquila, por ti lo que sea! Sé que me amas… solo debes reconocerlo…

-¡Cállate bastardo!-Dijimos Romano y yo a la vez, pegándole a Francis un puñetazo en la cara a la vez.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? Es decir, ¿A qué te metes?-Dije refiriéndome a Romano, nunca me ha defendido, no es como si Yao, mi nuevo hermano mayor me protegiese… además, Romano estaba rojo.

-Me molesta Francis, eso es todo…-Dijo Romano girando la cabeza.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora!?

-Que me molestas…

-Idiota…

-Bastarda…

-¡En cualquier caso! ¿Se aprueba que vayamos a E.E.U.U?

-Por mi bien.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-Voy, p-pero que conste que no me preocupo por el estúpido de Alfred.

-Arthur, es lo más parecido a un hermano que tienes, ha sido, es, y siempre será tu hermanito menor, es lógico que te preocupes, tranquilo, acéptalo, tienes que aceptar lo que sientes…-Dije.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…-Dijeron Yao y Gilbert a la vez. Romano y yo les lanzamos una mirada asesina…

-En fin, ¿Los demás de acuerdo?

-Si.-Dijeron todos, menos Venecciano.

-Lo siento, Ve~ hace poco me encontré un gatito vagando solo por las calles, y tengo que cuidarlo…

-Tranquilo, pero la próxima no te la perdono ¿eh?

-Ve~

En otra semana más ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, y de nuevo fue un viaje incómodo entre mi Onee-Sama y… y Romano. Por mucho que Yao le intentara hablar Romano no le respondía.

¡Por fin llegamos a Estados Unidos!

Arthur sabía dónde vivía Alfred, menos mal, si no nos pasamos toda la vida buscándole y no le encontramos…

Era una gran casa unifamiliar. Al picar a su puerta, nos abrió una mujer hermosa, creemos la madre de Alfred, era rubia, de cabellos ondulados, ojos azules cielo… En lo único en lo que se diferencia de Alfred es en que ella no usa gafas.

-¡Hola! ¿Sois amigos de Alfred?-Nos preguntó la señora, de unos treinta y pocos.

-Si, ¿Está en casa?-Me apresuré a preguntar.

-No, está en casa de su hermana melliza.

-¿Su hermana melliza y el viven en casas distintas?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Eres lenta ¿eh? Sus padres estarán divorciados Kono yaro…

-Y tú eres muy listo ¿no? Por cierto, que poco azúcar…

-Te das cuenta de que eso no significa nada ¿no? Estúpida…

-Idiota.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos a los ojos, pero me enrojecí y aparte violentamente la cabeza a la vez que el.

Yao me miró como diciendo:

-"Jamás podré comprenderte, ¿No te gustaba? Por qué no te llevas mejor, antes de que te gustase te llevabas bien con el… Espero que consigas que te ame, hermanita…"

-En realidad, su padre y yo no estamos divorciados, su hermana acude a una academia especial de ballete en Canadá, mi marido vive con ella, yo con Alfred… En fin, pasad a la sala de estar, Alfred llegará hoy, o mañana como muy tarde, podéis estar aquí hasta que llegue.-Dijo sonriente la madre de Alfred.

En la sala de estar, había un sofá de seis plazas y dos sillones. En el sofá nos sentamos:

Francis, Yao, yo, Romano, Antonio y Gilbert, en el sillón puesto en dirección a la puerta Arthur, y en el sillón contrario Kiku.

-¡Os traigo unas hamburguesas y una Ambrosía!-Dijo Enérgicamente la madre de Alfred, ahora se de donde le viene la hiperactividad...

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijimos todos a una excepto Kiku.

-Muchas gracias... Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Emilly.

-Muchas gracias, Emilly-San.

Nos lo comimos todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bueno… todo no, quedaba algo de Ambrosía, realmente fui la única aparte de Arthur que comió Ambrosía…

-Hello, mum!

-Hello, Alfred! ¡Tienes visita!

-¿Visita?-Preguntó Alfred.

Entonces corrió hacia la sala de estar…

-¡No~!-Lanzó un dramático grito al aire Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¿Estás bien, Alfred?-Preguntamos todos preocupados.

-¡No, no! ¿Cómo quieren que este bien si mis propios a-amigos…?-Dijo Alfred sollozando.-Ha-han…

-¿Qué te hemos hecho para que llores así, bastardo?

-¡Idiota! Que poco sensible, pregunta sin insultar, de hecho, haz algo sin insultar una vez en tu vida… ¿Alfred, estás bien, que te hemos hecho?

-¿Estás bien aru?-Preguntó Yao apoyando una mano en mi hombro, todos estábamos preocupados, aunque unos lo demostrábamos y otros no.

-¡¿CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO COMER SIN MI?! ¡Os habéis comido todo…!

-No todo, _brother_-Dijo una voz melodiosa. Pertenecía a una chica muy guapa que yacía en la entrada a la sala de estar, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.-todavía queda Ambrosía.

La chica era de más o menos nuestra edad, sus ojos eran de un precio color azul celeste, tenía un largo cabello de un color parecido al rubio, pero mucho más claro, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que le llegaban a la cintura. En definitiva era bastante parecida a Alfred, salvo que no parecía tan irresponsable, ni hiperactiva, y parecía bastante más madura.

-Increíble, y yo que me preocupé por ti…-Dijo Arthur.-Por todas las hadas, eres lo más dramático del mundo.

-Por favor,-Dijo la chica.-no seas tan duro con mi _brother, _sé que es irresponsable, hiperactivo, y puede llegar a ser bastante irritante, pero por favor, él es así…

-S-si-Dijo Arthur mu, muy, muy (creo que me quedo corta) sonrojado.-l-lo siento.

-Tranquilo-Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que Arthur se sonrojara aún más…

Después de todo este extraño y divertido espectáculo nos sentamos, y la joven se presentó.

-S-soy la hermana melliza me-menor de Alfred, me llamo Margertte e-encantada.

-Realmente no te pareces en nada a tu hermano.-Comenté sorprendida.

-Cierto, aru.-Dijo Yao mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Vosotros dos… ¿Sois pareja?

-¿Qui-quienes?-Preguntamos Yao y yo a la vez.

-Vosotros.-Dijo Maragrette con una sonrisa.

Entonces Romano se levantó de golpe, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunté.

-Voy a por…

-¡Cerveza!-Le ayudó Gilbert.

-Sois menores, no os la venderán idiotas.-Dije.

-Para eso existen los carnés falsos.-Puntualizó Gilbert.

-Haced lo que queráis, de todos modos me da igual…

-Para que no tengáis que utilizar eso, os acompaño yo, que soy adulto…-Comentó Antonio.

Entonces los tres salieron.

-Parece que me lo voy a pasar bien.-Dijo la rubia muy contenta.

-¿A-a que t-te refieres?-Preguntó un colorado Arthur.

-¡Oh! ¿No os lo he dicho? Ya he cumplido mi sueño, soy bailarina, bueno, la mejor no, pero…

-¿Cómo que no la mejor? ¡Hermanita ere la mejor que he conocido nunca!-La animó Alfred.

-No lo creo…-Dijo la joven muy sonrojada.

-¡Seguro que eres muy buena, ánimo!-Dijo Arthur. Esto me huele a… bueno, ya os lo imagináis…

-El caso es que voy a vivir con _My Brother _a España, somos mellizos, pero nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos…

-¿Y eso?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Los antiguos "amigos" de mi hermano ni siquiera me veían, decía que solo era la sombra de Alfred-En esto rompió a llorar recordando malos tiempos.-y…y… ¡Qué no servía para nada!

-¡Qué horror!-Gruñó un Arthur muy indignado.-Tratarte así… ¿Quién se atreve?

Perspectiva de Romano:

*-¡¿Qué tal si vamos a USA?!-Propuso Scarlett.

-Tu siempre pensando en viajar…-Suspiré. No sé porque, últimamente no puedo dejar de discutir con ella… ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo acercándose un poco. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando está cerca?

-No, ninguno… a sí, uno.-Dije acercándome un poco.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu existencia.

-¡Bastardo! De ésta no te libras maldito.-Dijo acercando su puño… a centímetros de mi cara…

-Tranquilos aru.-Dijo Yao interponiéndose entre nosotros.-De hecho, lo de viajar no es tan mala idea.-Dijo Yao mirándome y cogiéndome la mano.

-Chino bastardo…-Susurré. ¿Por qué lo odio tanto tan de repente?

-¡Siento haber llegado tarde!

-¡El no…!

-Hola Scarlett, siento haber tardado.

-Tranquilo… ¡Por mi quédate en casa!

-¡Tranquila, por ti lo que sea! Sé que me amas… solo debes reconocerlo…

-¡Cállate bastardo!-Dijimos Scarlett y yo a la vez, pegándole a Francis un puñetazo en la cara a la vez.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? Es decir, ¿A qué te metes?-Dijo refiriéndose a mí, nunca la he defendido, esta reacción es lógica, no es como si Yao, la protegiese… además, estaba rojo, mis mejillas ardían ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es esta enfermedad?

-Me molesta Francis, eso es todo…-Dije girando la cabeza para evitar que me viera más rojo que un tomate.

Una vez llegamos a USA nos enteramos de que el bastardo Yankee

Tenía una hermana…

-S-soy la hermana melliza me-menor de Alfred, me llamo Margertte e-encantada.

-Realmente no te pareces en nada a tu hermano.-Comentó sorprendida.

-Cierto, aru.-Dijo Yao mirándole con una sonrisa. Esto está mal, yo estoy mal, me siento mal…

-Vosotros dos… ¿Sois pareja?

-¿Qui-quienes?-Preguntamos Yao y Scarlett a la vez, estaba claro… No lo disimulan muy bien ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

-Vosotros.-Dijo Maragrette con una sonrisa.

-"Me niego a pensar que…"-Pensé-"Scarlett m-me guste… ¡Es imposible! Aunque, no puedo soportar verla con el bastardo chino…"

Entonces me levanté de golpe, tapando mis ojos con mi flequillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Me preguntó Scarlett, esto lo peguntó con una voz tan suave… ¡¿Pero que digo?!

-Voy a por…

-¡Cerveza!-Me ayudó Gilbert. Le debo una…

-Sois menores, no os la venderán idiotas.-Dijo Scarlett. Genial idea Gilbert, a lo mejor si dices droga cuela…

-Para eso existen los carnés falsos.-Puntualizó Gilbert.

-Haced lo que queráis, de todos modos me da igual…

-Para que no tengáis que utilizar eso, os acompaño yo, que soy adulto…-Comentó Antonio.

Entonces los tres salimos, y como pensé, me hicieron un interrogatorio.

Perspectiva de Romano:

Perspectiva de Arthur:

-¡No~!-Lanzó un dramático grito al aire Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Preguntó la pobre Sra. Jones muy asustada.

-¿Estás bien, Alfred?-Preguntamos todos preocupados.

-¡No, no! ¿Cómo quieren que este bien si mis propios a-amigos…?-Dijo Alfred sollozando.-Ha-han…

-¿Qué te hemos hecho para que llores así, bastardo?

-¡Idiota! Que poco sensible, pregunta sin insultar, de hecho, haz algo sin insultar una vez en tu vida… ¿Alfred, estás bien, que te hemos hecho?

-¿Estás bien aru?-Preguntó Yao apoyando una mano en mi hombro, todos estábamos preocupados, aunque unos lo demostrábamos y otros no.

-¡¿CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO COMER SIN MI?! ¡Os habéis comido todo…!

¿Era eso? Ya sabía que no le hicimos nada… Ciertamente no me sorprende, lo conozco demasiado bien.

-No todo, _brother_-Dijo una voz melodiosa. Pertenecía a una chica muy hermosa que yacía en la entrada a la sala de estar, con una mano apoyada elegante y sutilmente en el marco de la puerta.-todavía queda Ambrosía.

La chica era de más o menos nuestra edad, sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul celeste, tenía un largo cabello de un color parecido al rubio, pero mucho más claro, lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que le llegaban a la cintura. En definitiva era bastante parecida a Alfred, salvo que no parecía tan irresponsable, ni hiperactiva, y parecía bastante más madura.

-Increíble, y yo que me preocupé por ti…-Dije.-Por todas las hadas, eres lo más dramático del mundo.

-Por favor,-Dijo la chica.-no seas tan duro con mi _brother, _sé que es irresponsable, hiperactivo, y puede llegar a ser bastante irritante, pero por favor, él es así…

-S-si-Dije un poco sonrojado.-l-lo siento.

-Tranquilo-Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco más… solo un poco.

Después de todo este extraño y divertido espectáculo nos sentamos, y la joven se presentó.

-S-soy la hermana melliza me-menor de Alfred, me llamo Margertte e-encantada.

-Realmente no te pareces en nada a tu hermano.-Comentó Scarlett sorprendida. Lo corroboro.

-Cierto, aru.-Dijo Yao mirando a Scarlett con una sonrisa ¿Qué pasa entre esos dos últimamente?

-Vosotros dos… ¿Sois pareja?

-¿Qui-quienes?-Preguntaron Yao y Scarlett a la vez. No engañáis a nadie, hasta Margarette quien os acaba de conocer se da cuenta, aunque francamente, creí que a Scarlett le gustaba Romano…

-Vosotros.-Dijo Maragrette con una hermosa sonrisa.

Entonces Romano se levantó de golpe, tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó Scarlett, parecía preocupada… ¿Entonces Romano o Yao?

-Voy a por…

-¡Cerveza!-Le ayudó Gilbert.

-Sois menores, no os la venderán idiotas.-Dijo.

-Para eso existen los carnés falsos.-Puntualizó Gilbert.

-Haced lo que queráis, de todos modos me da igual…

-Para que no tengáis que utilizar eso, os acompaño yo, que soy adulto…-Comentó Antonio.

Entonces los tres salieron.

-Parece que me lo voy a pasar bien.-Dijo la rubia muy contenta. Que mona.

-¿A-a que t-te refieres?-Preguntó un colorado Arthur.

-¡Oh! ¿No os lo he dicho? Ya he cumplido mi sueño, soy bailarina, bueno, la mejor no, pero…

-¿Cómo que no la mejor? ¡Hermanita ere la mejor que he conocido nunca!-La animó Alfred.

-No lo creo…-Dijo la joven muy sonrojada.

-¡Seguro que eres muy buena, ánimo!-Dije.

-El caso es que voy a vivir con _My Brother _a España, somos mellizos, pero nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos…-Esto me hizo muy feliz, el que viniera con nosotros, ciertamente no se por que…

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Scarlett preocupada, se preocupa por todo el mundo, creo que por eso antes se preocupo por Romano… ¡Hadas por favor, haz que este lío pare de una vez, me marea! Y ahora Margarette…

-Los antiguos "amigos" de mi hermano ni siquiera me veían, decía que solo era la sombra de Alfred-En esto rompió a llorar recordando malos tiempos.-y…y… ¡Qué no servía para nada!-Esto me enfureció.

-¡Qué horror!-Gruñí muy indignado.-Tratarte así… ¿Quién se atreve?

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

Siento haber dejado ahí el interrogatorio, en parte quería dejaros intriga (perdón)

Y en parte porque no se me ocurría que podría decir… (Si me dais consejos, por pm mejor, os lo agradecería)

¿Qué tal la relación MaragaretteXArthur? Creo que hice bastante mal de Arthur u.u lo siento.

*Una "Ambrosía" es una ensalada, básicamente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sobre todo a xjapan, quien me ayuda mucho.

Los que me leéis, pero no comentáis, no sean tímidos,

No muerdo.

Gracias a todo el que este leyendo esto. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9 Miedos y sorpresas

¡Hola! De nuevo publiqué cuando me tocaba.

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Los personajes de Alicia no me pertenecen (¿?)_

_**¡Al fic!**_

_Los miedos, y las sorpresas…_

Perspectiva de Romano:

Comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué te pasa Romano? Estás muy raro, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos…?-Dijo el bastardo español.

-¡No me pasa NADA! Demonios…

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el narcisista bastardo.- ¿No sientes… fiebre? ¿No se te revuelve el estómago al ver a Scarlett con Yao?

-Es cierto que noto fiebre… ¡Pe-pero no significa NADA! Debo de estar enfermo, eso es todo.

-Ya… y ¿Desde cuándo estás enfermo?-Maldito bastardo narcisista.

-No te incumbe, bastardo. Maldición.

-Pero a mí sí, y lo sabes…-Contestó el bastardo español muy serio.

-A ti no te puedo decir nada nuevo… ya sabes que…

-¿¡Ya sabe qué!?-Pregunto el impaciente del narcisista.

-Después hablamos, vayamos a por las cervezas, para disimular…

-De acuerdo.

-Sí, y… no te enfermes mucho al ver a Yao y Scarlett tan junto ¿eh?-Maldito narcisista bastardo ¿Quién le ha dado vela en este entierro? Demonios.

Volvimos con las cervezas, y Gilbert me miraba cada poco… yo intentaba que no me atacase la maldita fiebre.

Perspectiva de Scarlett:

Por fin volvieron con las cervezas. Algo andaba mal. Gilbert parecía normal, la misma sonrisa de superioridad de siempre, pero, Antonio parecía serio… (Antonio serio, es el fin del mundo) y Romano… no sé, le pasaba algo…

El resto de la tarde, a ojos de todos pareció normal, a mis ojos, fue extraña. ¿Qué le pasa a Antonio? Esta serio, bien, pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tomo su cerveza… yo tampoco, pero a mí no me gusta. Y Romano… no lo puedo explicar, estaba…raro.

Es decir, apenas habló, cada vez que Yao hablaba el apartaba la mirada, la mitad de la tarde la pasó callado absorto en su mundo extraño, no replicó nada a Francis ni a Gilbert, y las pocas veces que habló… ¡No incluyó "BASTARDO" en sus frases! ¿Qué le pasa?

Dos días después, ya estábamos en España. Quedamos por la tarde para ir a un parque de atracciones celebrando que:

1-La llegada de Margarette

2-Que por fin ya estábamos todos, es decir, la primera vez después de las vacaciones que nos vemos.

Fuimos a un parque de atracciones bastante famoso, ciertamente, ya no me acuerdo del nombre.

Primero fuimos al "País de los Espejos" claramente basado en "Alicia a Través del Espejo"

En un principio había un largo pasillo, con espejos a ambos lados. Llegamos a un cruce, donde había un huevo, así es, un huevo.

-¡Buenas tardes!-Saludó cordialmente.-Mi nombre es Humpity Dumpity.

-¿Humpity Dumpity?-Nos preguntamos todos.

-¡Ah ya sé!-Caímos Margarette y yo en la cuenta.

-¡Eres el huevo Humpity Dumpity de Alicia a Través del Espejo! ¿No?-Preguntamos Margarette y yo a la vez, nos miramos y reímos.

-¿Huevo? Me ofenden, señoritas.

-Es un huevo…-Comentó Gilbert.

-No importa lo que sea, estoy aquí para advertiros de:

"Si por el camino de la izquierda vais,

Con un gran peligro os encontráis.

Más no temáis, el camino de la derecha…

Peor será,

Mas temor habrá

Ahora bien,

¿Cuál elegís?"

-Valla huevo más terrorífico…-Dije irónicamente-¿Qué os parece el de la derecha?

-Y-yo pre-prefiero iz-izquierda.-Dijo Maragarette temblando, al igual que su hermano.

-De acuerdo, espero que de miedo igual…

-Pa-para una señorita como tu…tan… tan delicada no son buenas las emociones fuertes… me-mejor cogemos otra atracción.

-Que miedicas sois. Deberíais pareceros más a Arthur a Yao y a mí. A que sí.

Los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya me empezáis a estresar con tanta tontería ¿Cuál elegís?

-La izquierda supongo…-Dije desanimada.-Espero que de miedo…

-Y yo.-Dijo Arthur.

No leer si sois muy, muy, muy fáciles de asustar:

Entramos al pasillo de la izquierda, y caminamos durante un tiempo, lo primero en aparecer fue un conejo blanco… bueno, de blanco tenía poco, estaba lleno de sangre, una oreja estaba medio arrancada, y miraba un reloj viejo y estropeado, diciendo:

-De nuevo llegaré tarde… de nuevo llegaré tarde… De nuevo me castigará… De nuevo me castigará…

-¡Sigamos a ese conejo!-Grité.

-N-no… Me da miedo… ¿Quién le hizo eso…?-Dijo Margarette abrazada a Arthur, quien, no se notó gracias a la oscuridad, pero estaba más rojo que el tomate más rojo, en el día más caluroso en el sol, en el momento más embarazoso de su vida, si no más…

Alfred temblaba, Felicciano se escondió detrás de Gilbert, Gilbert también temblaba, Romano fingía que no tenía miedo, Francis temblaba más que un flan y Kiku se escondía tras Yao.

Solté un suspiro, acabamos persiguiendo al conejo, a fin de cuentas, para algo entramos. Lo seguimos hasta una madriguera y saltamos.

Caímos sobre un montón de huesos. Margarette y Francis gritaron.

-Tranquilos, son de mentira si no nos habríamos hecho daño aru.

Continuamos caminando, hasta encontrarnos con unos gritos, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacía ellos. Era la reina encarnada…

Ella pedía a gritos su abanico, pero el conejo no lo tenía… fue el conejo el que grito, lo acabaron de matar.

La Reina Encarnada nos miró.

-¿Queréis el próximo castigo?-Dijo sosteniendo una guadaña.

Todos gritaron… todos salvo, por su puesto, Arthur Yao y yo.

-¡Es una máquina, tranquilos!-Dije yo.

-P-por supuesto que es…es una máquina… que miedicas sois, Kono yaros

-Tú también tenías miedo…-Dije cortante.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tu, gritando como una niñita asustada.

-Scarlett…-Dijo Yao en tono de reprimenda. Entonces callé.

-Chino bastardo.-Susurró Romano, de forma que solo yo le oí.

-"¿Por qué se mete con él? Si no fuera por él, Romano ya tendría una bofetada bien merecida"

Salimos de la atracción.

-Que corto, pensé que sería más largo… además, al final fue de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" no "A través del Espejo" Lo único que tuvo fueron los espejos y a Humpity Dumpity.-Se quejó Arthur.

-Yo pensé lo mismo.

-Algo nos entretuvimos aru…

-¡Yo tuve mucho miedo!-Gritaron todos salvo Romano, Alfred y Kiku.

-¡Vallamos a otra!

-¡Valla!-Se quejó Francis.

-¿Qué te pasa ya, bastardo?

-Pensé que si ella se asustaba correría a abrazarme.

-Primero, antes que abrazarte a ti preferiría abrazar a Romano-Dije esto inconscientemente, enseguida empecé a notar el calor en mis pómulos, Romano también se sonrojó preferí continuar como si nada-Segundo, de abrazar a alguien preferiría a Yao, que por lo menos no tenía miedo…-Al decir esto, noté que Romano se enfureció. Qu bipolar ¿No?

Nos montamos en la noria, no le tengo miedo a las alturas, así que volví a estropear el plan de Francis.

-Vallamos entonces al túnel del terror.-Propuso Francis.

Fuimos. Al entrar, era un túnel normal, continuamos caminando.

Todo lo terrorífico que tenía era que iban saliendo fantasmas y cosas por el estilo por todas partes.

Esta vez, fue lo mismo, solo los tres de siempre no nos asustamos.

-¿A ti te da miedo algo?

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?-Preguntó un emocionado Francis.

-A ti te lo voy a decir.

Continuamos un rato… hasta que encontré mi miedo.

Grité, y abracé a la persona que tenía detrás, para no mirar mi miedo… soy débil.

-Ahora no ha pasado nada-dijo la persona que abracé, tenía cerrados los ojos, y no reconocí la voz por el miedo, con tono preocupado- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A-a…-Abrí los ojos, me separé un poco, y miré a quien me dijo eso tan preocupado, suponía que Yao… era Romano, me sonrojé, no quería que precisamente el me viera tan débil.-las arañas… A las arañas.

-¿Arañas?-Dijo Francis con un tono astuto, ahora más que nunca debo erradicarlo.

-De todo a lo que le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo a lo que menos miedo hay.-Dijo Romano.

-Lo sé-dije escondiendo miso ojos bajo el flequillo y apretando los puños.-pero soy tan débil que les tengo miedo, lo siento.

La araña se fue, y seguimos caminando hasta salir.

-Dijiste que te daban miedo dos cosas-dijo Francis astutamente-¿Cuál es la otra?

-La otra es poco probable que lo descubráis, así pues no os lo diré.

El resto del día nos lo pasamos genial, riendo, comiendo, conociéndonos mejor, conociendo mejor a Margarette (proceso durante el cual Arthur se sonrojó un par de veces) etcétera, en definitiva nos lo pasamos genial.

_¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!_

_Siento que me saliera corto, es que prometí subir hoy o mañana_

_Y subí esto… Espero que me quedase bien…_

_¿Qué tal la poesía de Humpity Dumpity?_

_Espero que os gustase. Lo siento (o no) pero_

_Este fic esta llegando a su fin, ya sé todo el último capítulo,_

_Solo necesito que la relación de estos dos necios valla a más,_

_Sin embargo, después de terminarlo, quizás me dé por hacer una segunda parte._

_Muchas gracias a todo el que este leyendo esto, _

_¿Me merezco reviews? (ojitos Kawaii)_


	10. Chapter 10 Confío en ti, te amo

¡_Hola! Bien, aquí traigo el capi ¿9? Ando despistada Xd_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Confío EN TI,_

_TE AMO…_

Quedamos en la playa. Ya es nuestro punto de partida. Sentía, en algún parte de mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mi alma, que sería un buen día… Estúpido corazón y estúpida alma.

Me desperté a las nueve, con la alarma del reloj. Dormí plácidamente, ningún problema. Me duché relajadamente como cualquier día. Recordando que quedé con todos me vestí sin prisa, me quedaba tiempo, y desayuné ya no me acuerdo el que.

Todo tenía pinta de llevar a un magnífico día.

Mientras desayunaba veía la TV.

-Al parecer, un gran Capo de La Cosa Nostra, se encuentra ahora en España. No sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra, pero será mejor tengan cuidado.

-Ya lo sé, no tenemos tres años…-Respondí a la TV. Dios, necesito un Psicólogo.

-Nos han llegado unas imágenes tomadas de manera anónima desde las calles de Gijón, Asturias, tened cuidado, Asturianos.-Enseñaron la imagen del hombre.-Este es el Capo de La Cosa Nostra. Por lo que sabemos es…

Ahí dejé de oír, me empezó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Oía gritos, gritos agonizantes, gritos diciendo mi nombre, sonidos de balas, sonidos de agonía, voces que no sabía a quién pertenecían, y, un grito que en especial me llamó la atención. Ese grito decía "¡Mamá!" reconocía la voz, pero… ¿De quién?

El dolor de cabeza se fue poco a poco, y con él esos sonidos lejano del pasado…

Salí de casa, en parte para tomar el aire y olvidarme de todo, y en parte para llegar pronto.

Faltaba poco para llegar, todavía me preguntaba ¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz? Y ¿Por qué me acordé de ello al ver la fotografía de ese hombre? No entendía nada, mi mundo se tornaba oscuro, el caos reinaba sobre él, a este paso ese mundo no sobreviviría más tiempo, tenía que averiguar algo, pero ¿Por dónde empezar? Quizá sería mejor olvidarme del incidente, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado… ¿Cómo ignorar algo así?

Iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto, unas manos salieron de no sé dónde y me taparon la boca con una mano, y la otra me agarró por el cuello.

-Aléjate de mi hijo.-Dijo en tono áspero y socarrón. Era el Capo de La Cosa Nostra…

Me destapó la boca.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Quién…?

-Aléjate, o si no…-Me enseñó una daga de mango negro, y luego me la colocó en el cuello.

Me deshice no sé cómo de su agarre, el miedo me dominaba. Empezó a caer una tormenta...eléctrica ¿Por qué a mí? Mi mayor miedo…

Me alejé corriendo, el hombre ya no me seguía, pero creía que sí… y tenía miedo por una cosa más.

Divisé a Romano a lo lejos… mirando el mar con nostalgia.

-¡Romano!-No pude evitar gritar su nombre.

-"Alguien, alguna vez en algún lugar me dijo que cuando tenemos miedo gritamos el nombre de la persona que más queremos, lo que significa… ¡No! Imposible"-Me negaba a admitirlo-¡Lo que pasa es que lo vi y…y…!"

Romano, evidentemente miró hacia mí cuando grité su nombre. Sonó un trueno, y empecé a correr más rápidamente, cuando llegué a dónde estaba Romano…lo abracé. Él se quedó atónito unos segundos, pero enseguida correspondió mi abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Viste una araña?-Preguntó divertido, intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo.

-…-No respondí, y de hecho, me acurruqué más en su pecho.-"Así me siento… protegida. No lo puedo negar. Romano te…"

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó más preocupado.-Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí.

-Confío en ti. Me dan miedo los…-Sonó un trueno, lancé un grito sordo y abracé más fuertemente a Romano.-truenos…

Me abrazó más fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron todos los demás dije lo ocurrido.

-Y así fue.

-Creo que sé quién era.-Contestó un serio Antonio.- Dijo que te alejara de su hijo… Debía de ser el padre de Romano.

-No puede ser.-Me sorprendí.

-Y no sabéis toda la verdad… Mi verdadero nombre es Lovino Vargas, no Romano.

Le miré con cara preocupada.

-Si tu padre es un gran Capo de La Cosa Nostra ¿Por qué nunca lo supimos? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en conseguir que no supiéramos tu identidad? Y, sobre todo ¿Por qué Antonio es el único que lo sabe a parte de tu hermano?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Mi padre… me abandonó en un orfanato tras matar a su última presa. No quería que supierais quien era mi padre. Antonio lo sabe porque me adoptó. A Felicciano y a mí nos adoptaron por separado. A él le adoptó enseguida una pareja, un hombre estirado y una mujer muy bella. A mi tardaron más en adoptarme, y me adoptó el bastardo español…

-Lovino…-Susurré preocupada. Nadie pareció oírme.

Ese día aquel fue el único tema del que hablamos, aunque sentía que Antonio y Lovino todavía nos ocultaban algo… no sé el que.

Pasaron los días y todo regresó a la normalidad… más o menos. Quedábamos todos los días, pero había cierta tensión entre Lovino y yo. A demás, (esto para bien) Lovino volvió a hablar con Yao.

Este suceso quedó en el olvido, como si nunca lo hubiéramos vivido, de hecho, nadie hizo caso a Antonio y todos siguieron llamando a Lovino Romano… todos menos yo.

Pasaron exactamente dos meses. Al cumplirse estos dos meses, volvió a ocurrir…

Este día, en algún punto de mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mi alma sentía que sería un día horrible.

Me desperté a las once, la alarma del reloj no sonó. Esa noche dormí horriblemente mal, estuve levantándome cada dos por tres.

Me vestí rápidamente recordando que había quedado con todos a las once y media. Desayuné a saber qué, y salí de casa a las once y cuarto.

Salí corriendo, con dirección a la playa de pronto, el suceso de hace dos meses se repetía.

De pronto, unas manos salieron de no sé dónde y me taparon la boca con una mano, y la otra me agarró por el cuello.

-Veo que no me has hecho caso…-Habló la misma voz áspera y socarrona. El miedo comenzó a correrme por las venas.-Tendré que castigarte.

Sacó la daga de la última vez. De nuevo corrí, todo se repetía, la diferencia era que esta vez, si me seguía.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú, jodido bastardo!?-Grité. Creo que Lovino me escuchó, ya que llegó corriendo a donde yo estaba. De nuevo me abrazó. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, solo en una ocasión más tuve tanto miedo… Mi rostro estaba contra el pecho del italiano sureño.

-¡Padre déjala en paz!

-Sé que te ha hecho sufrir mucho, hijo… Déjame matarla.

-¡Si quieres matar a quien me hizo daño suicídate!

-No dejaré que nadie nos separe. Todo el que se interponga que se dé por muerto.

-¡Pues tú tendrías que estar muerto hace mucho!

-Hijo, me duelen tus comentarios.

-¡Mataste a mi madre ante mis ojos y los de mi hermano!

-Sólo lo hice porque se interpuso en mi trabajo. Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de interponerse e intentar pararme al matar a esos pobres que no me devolvieron el dinero que les presté.

-¡A ellos también los mataste a los ojos de su única hija!-Se refería a mí. Evidentemente se refería a mí. Comencé a llorar.

-¡Mas motivo para matar a esa estúpida! Si la dejamos con vida te estafará a ti también.

-¡No permitiré que hables así de ella!-Ahora parecía realmente enfadado. Nunca lo vi así, y después de eso, nunca lo volví a ver así.- ¡A demás, sus padres no te estafaron, te dieron lo que pudieron! ¡No dejaré que le mates a ella también, la protegeré con mi vida!

Al decir esto, me olvidé de todo, sólo pensé en lo que realmente sentía hacia el…

Un destello de astucia recorrió los ojos del joven italiano.

-A demás, esto sólo fue para distraerte…-De repente, tras el Capo aparecieron cuatro policías.-hasta que llegasen los policías.

-¡Nunca pensé esto de mi hijo!

-Yo tampoco pensé "eso" de mi padre, estamos en paz.

Los policías lo detuvieron… Creo lo llevaron al Psiquiátrico.

Me alejé de Lovino.

-Lo siento, mi padre…

Sonreí.

-Eso ya está en el pasado, nada se le puede hacer ya…

-Gracias.

-¿Cuándo llamaste a la policía?

-Todo fue gracias a tu poca puntualidad.-Le miré mal.-Lo siento, todos estábamos ya en la playa. Oí tus gritos, e imaginándome lo ocurrido, le dije a Arthur que llamase a la policía, mientras yo le distraía.

-Bueno, por una vez sirvió de algo mi impuantilidad.

Reímos.

Al día siguiente, todo se arregló entre mi hermano y Lovino. Hablaron normal, y todo el día fue normal. Cuando todos se fueron, Lovino me retuvo un rato.

-¡Espera!-Me cogió de la muñeca. Sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no lo podía evitar… no podía.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-Tartamudeé ¿Por qué tenía que tartamudear?

-Que-quería saber… ¿Por qué me llamas Lovino? Es-es decir… to-todos me llaman Romano…

-Bueno, tu madre te dio ese nombre por algo.-Miré al cielo, soñadora.-Es como… recompensando a tu madre, es decir, para que por lo menos alguien te llame con el nombre que ella te cedió.

Empezó una tormenta eléctrica. Al oír un trueno yo… mi miedo…

De pronto, al darse cuenta de que tenía miedo, Lovino me agarró de los hombros, me acercó a él y me abrazó fuertemente. Estuve paralizada ante la reacción durante un rato, luego correspondí el abrazo.

-Scarlett ¿Por qué te dan tanto miedo los truenos?

-¿Te acuerdas cuándo dije que asesinaron a mis padres ante mí?-Asintió.-Había una tormenta, y los truenos me recuerdan ese suceso…

Estalló un trueno, pero me sentía segura…

Miré hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos. Unos preciosos y profundos ojos verdes esmeralda que parecía podían ver mis sentimientos, y leer lo más profundo de mi corazón. El miró hacia mis ojos. El uno nos quedamos inmersos en los ojos del otro durante un tiempo. Poco después, nos fuimos acercando lentamente el uno a los labios del otro, hasta unirlos en un beso puro, de cariño, del más profundo amor…

Desde ese día, no me asustan los truenos. Ahora me recuerdan uno de los momentos más felices de mis días…

¡Y hasta aquí el último capi de mi primer fic!

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido todo este tiempo.

Gracias a los que leyeron y no comentaron,

Gracias a los que comentaron, ayudándome a mejorar, y animándome,

Y gracias a todo el que esté leyendo esto, aunque no me haya seguido desde el principio

Ciao!


End file.
